Propuesta de ultimo minuto
by SameGirl
Summary: Quinn Fabray, presa de una situación sin salida, decide hacerle una propuesta a Rachel Berry. Una que por mas que no quiera, tendrá que aceptar. Basada en una película. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I**

* * *

El despertador sonó por décima vez y finalmente se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Una resaca producto de la noche alocada a la que decidió participar gracias a sus amigos Kurt y Marley. Miró la hora: once y media de la mañana.

"Mierda", pensó Rachel. Saltó de la cama y rápidamente se desnudó para meterse a la ducha y quitarse todo lo vivido anoche.

Al salir, se acomodó el cabello en una cola con su característico flequillo. Una falda y una fina blusa blanca con unos zapatos de tacones negros fue lo que eligió para el trabajo. Miró su mesa de noche y encontró en ella una pequeña nota:

"_Anoche la pasé increíble, espero volver a repetirlo. – Con cariño, Megan_".

Más abajo estaba escrito su número personal. Dobló la nota y se la guardo en el bolsillo. Agradecía enormemente el hecho de que aquella joven se haya retirado del departamento y no haya intercambiado palabras con ella. Sus relaciones solo se basaban en sexo, no estaba para tener algo serio últimamente. Ella solo buscaba diversión sin sentimientos de por medio. También era una forma de quitarse el estrés pro tanto trabajo que solía tener.

Agarró su celular. Quince mensajes de textos procedentes de los culpables de su agitada noche advirtiéndole los minutos que le quedaban de vida.

Treinta minutos para llegar a la editorial, pero antes de eso tenía que pasar por el café que como de costumbre siempre le llevaba a su jefa.

"Solo espero llegar a tiempo, no quiero que esa mujer me coma viva", cogió todo lo necesario antes de salir.

Al llegar al café se encontró con una interminable cola de espera que no le causó problema pues el haberse hecho "amiga íntima" de la joven que atendía le sirvió de ayuda. Frente a la mala mirada de todos los que esperaban su café, Rachel se acercó rápidamente donde ella ya la esperaba con su típica orden de todos los días.

- Dos café listos para llevar – le dijo sonriente.

- Gracias Amy, no sé qué haría sin ti. Literalmente me salvaste la vida.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de haber pasado momentos tan agradables – le dijo insinuándose – Nos vemos, Ray Ray.

- Hasta Luego – dijo guiñándole el ojo y saliendo lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Hacía casi dos años que Rachel trabajaba como asistente ejecutiva de una de las editoriales más famosas del lugar, aunque el puesto no le agradara del todo. La razón: tenía como jefa a una persona déspota, engreída, malcriada, egocéntrica, altanera y una completa arpía como jefa. Esas eran las calificaciones que le daba a Quinn Fabray, una joven rubia que controlaba la editorial y tenía a todos en la palma de su mano.

Las razones por las que soportaba el trabajar ahí era porque esperanzadamente esperaba un ascenso y que su manuscrito sea aprobado, pero conociendo a su jefa eso sería realizado en mucho tiempo. Lo segundo, era buena paga; y tercero, porque no conseguiría un puesto en una editorial de renombre como esa y por la que todos morirían por estar. Simplemente no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Rachel llegó a tiempo y caminó rápidamente por las oficinas saludando a todos al paso. Iba tan rápido que al voltear no se dio cuenta cuando accidentalmente chocó contra un empleado de limpieza derramándose el café en su blusa.

- ¡Oh mierda! ¡No! – exclamó irritada.

- Lo-lo siento – se disculpó el hombre.

Suspiró frustrada y rápidamente se acercó al puesto de trabajo de Marley, su amiga estaba ajena al mundo mientras miraba la pantalla de su ordenador.

- Marley – la llamó.

- Oh, Rach. Hola – la saludó alegremente - ¿Qué tal la pasaste anoche? ¿Te divertiste con Megan? – le dijo pícaramente.

- Necesito tu blusa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres…? – Las palabras murieron cuando se dio cuenta de la gran mancha de café que traía su amiga - ¿Pero qué te pasó? – preguntó tratando de no reírse.

- Un accidente. Rápido, tu blusa – Marley se negó contundentemente – Si no lo haces cuelgo el video de la fiesta en YouTube – la amenazó.

Marley suspiro derrotada. Moriría de vergüenza si ese video en él se caía vergonzosamente tratando de hacer un striptease salía a la luz.

- Rápido, antes de que llegue la bruja.

- Ten – se quitó la blusa y la intercambió con la de Rachel.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero y que eres la mujer más bonita que conozco?

Marley la miró de mala manera.

- ¿No tenías prisa?

- Te adoro… y no te preocupes por el video, está a salvo – dijo burlonamente mientras se alejaba hacia la oficina de su jefa.

Al llegar preparó y controló que todo estuviera en su lugar y a satisfacción de Quinn Fabray. Los papeles, su agenda, el ordenador, etc. En el tiempo que trabajaba para Quinn se dio cuenta que era una maniática del orden, lo supo por la primera vez en el que recibió un reproche con palabras que decían lo inútil que era por no tener los papeles en el supuesto orden que correspondía.

Al parecer todo estaba listo, no faltaba nada más que la llegada de su tan querida y adorada jefa, Quinn Fabray. Y supo que atravesaría la puerta de esa oficina en un minuto por el mensaje de Marley.

"Y contando… 3… 2… 1"

- Buenos días, señorita Fabray – dijo mientras veía como la rubia imponentemente pasaba por su lado arrebatándole el café de las manos y sin dirigirle la mirada. Quinn, como siempre, no le devolvió el saludo - Tiene una teleconferencia en treinta sobre el mercadeo de primavera, junta de personal a las once...

- ¿Llamaste a Bárbara Jones? – preguntó sentada desde su escritorio y enfocando la mirada en su ordenador.

- Si, le dije que si no entregaba el manuscrito a tiempo, no le das fecha de publicación. Llamó el abogado Roger, quiere hablar sobre el testamento de su padre… me dijo que es de importancia que…

- Cancela la teleconferencia, pospón la junta y dile al abogado que espere.

Rachel aceptó de mala manera, le había costado mucho trabajo acceder a tener un horario con la junta de personal.

- Que relaciones públicas prepare un comunicado, Brody tendrá su entrevista con David Letterman.

- Te felicito – dijo indiferente en un susurro que llegó a los oídos de Quinn.

- Si quiero tus elogios, te los pido – le dijo fuertemente.

- Disculpe, ¿se le ofrece algo más? – dijo la morena forzando una sonrisa.

- Desaparece.

Rachel estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando escuchó que la llamaban logrando que se detuviera. Vio como Quinn agarraba el vaso de café que estaba en su escritorio y lo alzaba a su vista.

- ¿Me puedes explicar quién es Amy y porque quiere que la llame a este número? – dijo mostrándole lo que había escrito en el vaso.

- Pues… ese, ese era mi vaso – respondió un poco avergonzada por la situación.

- ¿Y por qué estoy tomándolo? – preguntó seriamente.

- Porque el tuyo se derramó.

Quinn no dijo nada, dio un sorbo al café ante la atenta mirada de Rachel y lo saboreó.

- Vaya, tenemos los mismo gustos. No sabía que tomabas el café sin azúcar con leche de soya descremada.

- Si, así es como lo tomo. Me encanta – mintió – Es como… como Navidad en un vaso.

- ¿Qué coincidencia no?

- Pues vaya que lo es. Jamás tomaría el mismo café que usted solo por si se derramara. Sería algo tonto y patético – dijo mientras se dirigía a contestar el teléfono que comenzaba a sonar.

Quinn la miraba atentamente.

- Oficina de la señorita Fabray… Hola, Finn - Vio como Quinn le hacía un seña con la mano - Si, vamos a tu oficina ahora mismo. Si, adiós.

Se dirigió hacia ella con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué vamos a la oficina de Finn?

Quinn no respondió, le dedicó una sonrisa, se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. Al verla realizar esos gestos sintió como un pequeño escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. La siguió cuando se levantó de su asiento y en el camino hacia la oficina de Finn mando un mensaje a sus amigos. "La bruja está volando en su escoba, prepárense"

Para Rachel, el que Quinn hiciera esos gestos significaba que alguien iba a tener un mal día. Siempre pasaba.

- ¿Acabó el manuscrito que le di? – le preguntó en el camino.

- Leí las primeras páginas y me quedé dormida, mejor suerte para la próxima Rachel – Le contestó.

- ¿Puedo decir algo?

- No – respondió cortante.

- He leído miles de manuscritos y solo le he dado este. Es muy bueno, es una novela increíble como las que publicabas antes. Dele una oportunidad.

- No, y es mi última palabra. Y creo que compras el mismo café que yo por si se te cae – dijo al ver pasar a Marley con una blusa manchada de café – Lo cual es tonto y patético.

- Es también impresionante ¿no?, siempre hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa que suceda.

- Impresióname no tirándolo o derramándotelo para después pedirle a tu amiguita que te cambie la ropa.

Y antes de entrar a la oficina de Finn añadió.

- Recuerda, eres una decoración. No abras la boca.

- No abriré la boca.

Entraron y se encontraron a Finn recostado en su escritorio que mostró una sonrisa arrogante de bienvenida.

- Nuestra gran temeraria líder y su pobre secretaria. Pasen, por favor.

Rachel rodó los ojos, quiso corregirle en ese momento y hablar pero recordó lo que momentos antes, Quinn, le había advertido.

- Que bonito estante – dijo Quinn - ¿Es nuevo?

- Es de la Regencia inglesa, elaborado en los años 1800, pero si… es nuevo en mi oficina.

- Que ocurrente – dijo mientras miraba el mueble – Estas despedido.

Tanto Finn como Rachel abrieron los ojos de par en par y se quedaron uno atónito y la otra sorprendida por lo que acababan de escuchar.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Finn después de un breve silencio.

- Estas despedido – habló tranquilamente Quinn – Te pedí muchas veces que consiguieras una entrevista para Brody y no lo hiciste. Tuve que hacerlo yo misma. Entiendo que tal vez le tengas algo de envidia a mi novio o que te parezca intimidante en cierta forma para ti, pero por lo menos hubieras hecho el intento. Ni siquiera llamaste, así que… mí querido, tienes dos meses para conseguir otro empleo y decir que renunciaste ¿De acuerdo?

Sin recibir respuesta salió de la oficina dejando inmóvil a Finn, que aun trataba de asimilar que estaba en la ruina.

- ¿Cómo está? – le preguntó a Rachel.

- Pues, ahora mismo está con los ojos desorbitados, camina de un lado a otro, acaba de patear la silla – dijo mirándolo de lejos – Y ahí viene.

- Ay, Finn – suspiro desganadamente.

- ¡Eres una arpía venenosa!

Finn la insultó de lejos y llegando hasta donde estaba la rubia, que con una mirada fría lo recibió al voltearse.

- Si, eso eres… Una arpía. ¡Tú no puedes despedirme! – Dijo enfrentándola - ¿Crees que no sé por qué lo haces?

Quinn se encogió de hombros y negó en silencio.

- Eres severa conmigo para quedar bien con la directiva. ¡Tú te sientes amenazada por mí! Y déjame decirte que… ¡Eres una perra!

Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados, nadie le había hablado así a la rubia y vivía para contarlo.

- Finn, basta – dijo mientras tranquilamente daba un sorbo al café que había llevado consigo.

- No tienes nada que se parezca a una vida fuera de estas paredes. Todo esto es gracias a tu padre, sin tu papito no hubieras sido nadie. Crees que puedes tratarnos como si fuéramos tus esclavos. ¿Sabes qué? Me das lastima Quinn y… ¿sabes que vas a tener en tu lecho de muerte? Nada ni a nadie. Porque nadie en este mundo te quiere.

Finn acabó de hablar creyéndose ganador de su supuesto enfrentamiento mientras agitadamente miraba como Quinn terminaba su café y le entregaba el vaso a Rachel que torpemente lo recibía.

- Escúchame, Hudson. No te despedí porque me sienta amenazada. Te despedí porque eres un incompetente, irresponsable, flojo, y creído que pasas más tiempo engañando a tu mujer con cualquier puta que se te cruce que aquí – le respondió serenamente - Y si decís otra palabra, filmare con mi celular como los de seguridad te botan desnudo a la calle y lo subiré a YouTube. Claro que aparte de eso el único trabajo que lograrás conseguir será uno de limpieza en el peor lugar de Nueva York ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Finn se quedó callado.

- Me lo imaginaba. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Hasta nunca, perdedor.

Al llegar a su oficina, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a sacar unos documentos para comenzar con su trabajo.

- Rachel – llamó a la morena que todavía no podía creer que Finn fuera capaz de enfrentársele a la rubia.

- Di-dígame

- Que el guardia pase el estante a mi sala de conferencias y revisa sus archivos para este fin de semana.

- ¿Este fin de semana?

- Si, ¿hay algún problema? – dijo esta vez mirándola.

- Es que… es el cumpleaños de mi padre e iba a ir a casa y…

- Pues cancélalo – dijo de manera obvia.

- Ok – dijo resignada – Le agradezco que me haya salvado de un fin de semana horrible, no tenía ganas de ir a ese cumpleaños.

- Desaparece

- Ok, buena charla

Rachel salió a su oficina imaginando formas de matar a su jefa. Con eso tranquilizaba toda la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

* * *

- Lo sé papá, dile a Hiram que me perdone - hablaba Rachel por el teléfono - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tengo que trabajar papá, comprende. He trabajado muy duro por este ascenso… si, también estoy de acuerdo en que ella es una arpía - vio como Quinn hacia acto de presencia en su oficina –… pero aquí tomamos los manuscritos muy en serio y le llamaremos en cuanto podamos.

Y colgó.

- ¿Era tu familia? – le preguntó la rubia.

- Sí.

- ¿Te dijeron que renuncies?

- Si – vaciló - me lo dicen muy a menudo.

Quinn se acercó donde la morena y con un movimiento de pierna hizo que la silla de ruedas de Rachel se alejara del escritorio para poder sentarse cómodamente y mirarla de frente.

- Rachel, ¿Sabes por qué no te despido?

Rachel no pudo evitar mirar el cruce de piernas que tenía frente a ella.

- Ehhh… ¿por tu padre? – respondió nerviosamente.

- Exacto. Fue mi padre quien te contrató. Él me dijo que eras una persona muy dedicada al trabajo, que lo tomabas en serio y que te caracterizabas por no ser de esas personas que no llegan a sus metas quedándose en medio camino. No estoy de acuerdo con todas las buenas referencias que me dio de ti, pero debo reconocer que ahora estas trabajando como yo quiero y eso me agrada.

- ¿Gracias? – respondió tímidamente.

- No tienes por qué. Solo espero que sigas así y que no me des problemas como hace momentos me dio Finn, porque te aseguro que si lo haces… – acerco su rostro a ella haciendo que Rachel retrocediera por impulso - Terminarás peor.

- De acuerdo, no-no se preocupe por eso.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Rachel aprovecho para despejar los nervios del momento.

- Editorial Fabray, ¿en qué puedo servirle?... si ahora se lo comunico. Gracias

Fin de la llamada.

- Es el abogado y quiere reunirse urgentemente con usted.

Quinn separó las piernas y se bajó del escritorio lentamente, haciendo que Rachel mirara a otro lado por inercia. Le sonrió burlonamente y se marchó.

* * *

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

Con parsimonia se dirigió a su oficina y al entrar sonrió con gracia al ver la mirada seria del hombre.

Roger Burks era su abogado. Un hombre que primeramente trabajó para su padre y fue su socio durante años. Un hombre que cualquiera que fuese el caso contra Fabray, siempre lo ganaba. Claro que el tenía sus métodos, métodos que algunas veces no eran éticos.

- Hola, Roger. Que lindo verte por acá, ¿a qué debo tu visita?

- Sabes a que vengo – dijo sin mostrar una sonrisa – Quinn, esto es algo serio.

Quinn pasó de lado y fue a sentarse a su escritorio.

- Ya lo hemos hablado Roger, además… todavía tengo tiempo. No esperes a que me case de la noche a la mañana. ¿Por qué apuras tanto las cosas?

- Porque de lo contrario te quedarás sin nada – le replico el hombre – Mira Quinn, te tengo mucho aprecio porque tu padre y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos… pero vas a perder la paciencia que tengo. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo con esa manga de buitres. Si no te casas no podrás manejar la directiva y perderás la editorial. ¿Es que acaso no te importa?

Quinn suspiro cansada. Ahora no estaba para discusiones.

- Si, pero deja de importarme lo suficiente con lo que hizo mi padre. ¡Es ridículo!... Ni muerto me deja en paz.

Susurró en voz baja creyendo que no iba a ser escuchada, pero se equivocó. El hombre la reprochó con la mirada ante lo dicho.

- ¡Pero es que es tonto lo que ha puesto en su testamento! – se quejó.

- Tampoco estoy de acuerdo, no por el hecho que quiera que te cases para así tomar todo… sino por el hecho que te deje a cargo del esfuerzo que logró durante años.

- ¿Disculpa? Soy la más indicada para manejar esta editorial. Conozco al revés y al derecho como se maneja.

- Entonces si es así, haz que valga porque de lo contrario, cuando la directiva se encargue totalmente de esta editorial, tú serás despedida. Ellos te quieren fuera, Quinn.

- Lo haré… lo haré – respondió vagamente - Hablaré con Brody ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre la miró no satisfecho con su respuesta.

- Espero que sea pronto Quinn, conoces que ellos son capaces de todo por quedarse con la editorial.

- Los conozco perfectamente, sé la clase de personas que son… es por esa misma razón que haré lo que me pide mi padre en su testamento. Así tenga que atarme de por vida a esta editorial y que para eso tenga que casarme.

Quinn Fabray, una joven empresaria que desde que nació, vivió solo para hacer lo que su padre quería para ella. El qué debía estudiar, a qué club pertenecer, con quien salir, qué hacer, etc. Su padre controlaba su vida. ¿Por qué terminaba haciendo caso? Por una culpabilidad que sentía y que en cierta forma tenía que pagar haciendo lo que él creía era mejor para ella. Es cierto que nunca le falto nada, nunca le hizo falta ningún tipo de comodidades pero lo que si le hizo falta fue el verdadero cariño, el tener verdaderas amistades, esos momentos especiales que compartes con tu familia o amigos. Nunca recibió algún tipo de cariño luego de que muriera su abuela, que fue cuando tenía cinco años. Su padre nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando cumplía perfectamente el rol de la hija perfecta.

Después de graduarse de la universidad aceptó obligada el puesto que su padre tenía para ella en la editorial. Luego de un tiempo la dejó a cargo de todo. Ya estaba preparada para eso, Russell la instruyó en todo, cómo funcionaba, cómo debía manejarla y cómo debía tratar a los empleados. Era la imagen de él.

Luego que su padre muriera a causa de un trágico accidente decidió dejarle su herencia. Ella sería dueña de la editorial pero solo si se casaba. Si, su padre al parecer nunca la dejaría tener una vida propia estando el muerto.

.

* * *

.

- ¿Ya te enteraste? –

Le preguntó Marley mientras se llevaba un pedazo de su emparedado a la boca.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Rachel se entretenía respondiendo a las miradas que Amy desde su puesto le brindaba.

Habían decidido ir a tomar algo en la cafetería mientras era su tiempo de descanso.

- Al parecer la bruja Fabray se casa.

- ¿Ah sí? Vaya, es agradable oír eso… a ver si así cambia un poco el horrible carácter que tiene.

- Es gracioso porque… según Kurt, Brody es gay.

- Sería desastroso que lo fuera, sobre todo para Quinn… ¿No lo crees?

- Lo sería si es que ella estuviera realmente enamorada y no supiera que es gay. Pero yo no lo creo, ella solo se casa para tener la editorial.

- Puede… - respondió Rachel mientras seguía entreteniéndose con el juego de miradas.

- Hoy estaba con un carácter insoportable y con una cara de pocos amigos.

- No sé qué hay de extraño en eso, siempre está con la misma cara…. Pero a pesar de eso yo me quedo con la bruja. Ya sabes cómo era Russell.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón. De los dos creo que prefiero a Quinn… es decir, Quinn puede ser una bruja pero Russell era el mismísimo Lucifer. Lo sé por el poco tiempo que estuve trabajando con él, fue muy feo lo que le hizo a Kurt.

- Si, y muy injusto… pero creo que si no hubiera pasado, Kurt no estaría trabajando para la editorial de Vogue. Está muy feliz ahí. Y aunque ya no esté trabajando con nosotras, es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Siempre fue su sueño y si él es feliz pues yo también – dijo Rachel mientras terminaba su bebida.

- Y yo también… a pesar de todo fue muy trágico lo que le paso al jefe. Parece que todo se paga en esta vida.

- Y a qué precio – recalco Rachel – Ahora el futuro de la editorial depende de la directiva o de Quinn… claro si es que se casa.

- Y lo hará – Marley se dejó caer sobre su siento - Qué envidia haber nacido con un padre que te da todo, ni siquiera tienes que preocuparte por tu futuro porque ya lo tienes muy bien asegurado.

- Mhmm – respondió apenas Rachel.

- Deberían buscarse un hotel – dijo Marley al darse cuenta de cómo Rachel y la trabajadora del lugar se comían con la mirada.

Rachel sonrió.

- No, eso fue solo una vez y no volverá a pasar – Marley la miró extrañada – No es alguien con quiera estar y ella parece que quiere algo más que "relaciones íntimas" – dijo para dar un sorbo a su bebida – Pero me gusta mucho todo este juego de seducción.

Marley comenzó a reír y negando con la cabeza añadió.

- ¿Cuándo será el día en el que te vea enamorada como una tonta y con ganas de casarte?

- Cuando un auto me atropelle, pierda la memoria y no sepa quién soy. Jamás me casaré – dijo segura y con firmeza.

- Eso no decías cuando salías con Jennifer – le hizo memoria.

- Si, debo admitirlo… estaba rendida a sus pies pero tú sabes lo que pasó. A pesar de todo ella no quiso venirse conmigo a Nueva York y mi futuro estaba aquí.

- Si, es una lástima. Gracias a eso te has vuelto una rompecorazones. Una joven sin dueña que no tiene problemas en las relaciones. En cierta forma te envidio.

- ¿Y eso?

- Sabes a qué me refiero.

- ¿Lo decís por el apuesto e irresistible, alias "labios de trucha", de Sam?

- No le digas así – dijo mientras reía a la par con Rachel.

- Saldría con el si no fuera porque temo que al besarlo me coma la cara. Además que me van más las mujeres.

Rachel comenzó a hacer burla de ello y Marley no pudo evitar sumársele – Ya basta, vas a hacer que piense lo mismo y no quiero. Por cierto… - dijo esta vez recuperando la compostura - Kurt me llamó para preguntarte si podía llevar a Blaine al cumpleaños.

Rachel cambió su semblante a uno desganado y triste. Dejó de tomar su bebida y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa para mirarla de frente.

- Sí, claro que puede… A Hiram siempre le simpatizo Blaine, estoy segura que le agradará verlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó al notar el sutil cambio de Rachel.

- No podré asistir – dijo esquivando su mirada.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó alzando la voz no pudiéndoselo creer sin importarle las miradas que provocó alrededor.

- Tengo trabajo que hacer – se excusó.

- No puedo creer que esa bruja te haga eso. ¡Son años que no lo ves! Rachel… haz planeado este cumpleaños desde hace tiempo y no… no puedes faltar.

- Lo sé… pero no pasa nada. Iré a visitarlo luego.

Marley seguía molesta, le molestaba el hecho de que Quinn se aprovechara de Rachel de esa forma porque sabía que la morena ansiaba un ascenso y que su manuscrito sea publicado. Rachel era ambiciosa y Quinn lo sabía.

.

* * *

.

Era la tercera vez que lo llamaba. "¿Por qué demonios no contesta?", pensó amargamente.

- Hola amor, ¿a qué debo tu inesperada llamada?

Brody contestaba desde la otra línea. Decidió omitir el hecho de su demora al contestar y fue directo a lo que realmente le importaba.

- Vengo a hablarte sobre la boda – escucho como dejaba un largo suspiro – Lo prometiste Brody, una vez que consiga la editorial podrás ser libre. No pienso atarme de por vida contigo.

- Lo sé, y está bien… acepto. Pero ya sabes cuál es el trato, yo cumpliré con mi parte si es que tú también lo haces ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, pero primero tengo que tener la editorial en mis manos. Primero nos casamos.

Esperó una respuesta que llegó en minutos. Brody se quedó callado a través del teléfono para luego sorprenderla con su respuesta.

- Nos casaremos entonces – dijo sin ningún problema – Este fin de semana.

Quinn creyó escuchar a alguien más con él.

- ¿Estas con alguien? – le preguntó

- Eh... sí. Estoy con mi amigo Sebastián, estábamos tomando algo. Decidí hacer una pausa a la escritura... Necesito relajarme.

Quinn lo sabía perfectamente, sabía perfectamente que ese no era solo un amigo.

- Claro… Te llamaré más tarde para salir y conversar mejor. Adiós.

- De acuerdo. Adiós preciosa, nos vemos.

Hace casi un año que salía con Brody Weston, un escritor y novelista famoso que conoció gracias a su padre. No podía negar que el joven fuera apuesto y que le tuviera algún tipo de cariño. Él era atento y cariñoso con ella.

Y ella lo quería también y poco a poco se estaba enamorando de él, pero después que descubriera su secreto todo eso desapareció. Quiso ponerle un alto a ese compromiso pero decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y asegurarse que frente a su padre también fueran la pareja perfecta. Luego de que su padre falleciera ella siguió con esa farsa para poder casarse y llegar hasta donde estaba ahora. Ella se casaría con él, después de todo el hacerlo beneficiaba a ambos. ¿O no?

Se quedó pensando en lo que había sido de su vida y en lo ciertas que fueron las palabras de Finn antes de despedirlo. Ahora estaba sola y no tenía a nadie. A lo largo lo único que sembró en vez de amistades fueron enemigos y gente que solo actuaba con hipocresía. Todos eran iguales, la gente si se acercaba a ella era por interés.

Quinn aguantó las ganas de gritar, tiró a un lado lo que había encima de su escritorio y se dejó caer sobre él.

"¿Algún día seré feliz?"

Se quedó recostada mientras escuchaba las manecillas del reloj pasar los minutos. Como hubiera querido morir junto con su madre aquel día y no vivir con esa culpabilidad que Russell le había hecho creer solo con mirarla.

Escuchó como alguien la llamaba reiteradas veces y luego entraba. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con ella que la miraba entre confundida y preocupada.

- Perdón por… por haber entrado así, pero no me respondía. ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Rachel al ver el desorden que había. Los papeles tirados, el portátil a un lado y ella tirada sobre su escritorio.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba cómo se sentía.

- Sí, estoy bien – respondió recuperando la postura y el gesto de seriedad que siempre la caracterizaba.

- ¿En serio? Si quiere puedo traerle algo – volvió a preguntar.

- Estoy bien. Ahora necesito estar a solas y continuar con mi trabajo. Retírate, por favor.

"Vaya, ha de estar muy mal para que no me haya dicho que desaparezca", pensó la morena la escuchar por primera vez que su jefa le había pedido "por favor".

Rachel fue donde ella, recogió las cosas que estaban tiradas y las puso en su lugar. Acomodó el ordenador y de una de las bolsas que traía sacó un pequeño pastelillo, que había comprado antes de salir de la cafetería, dejándolo a su vista.

- Tome. Tal vez le anime… no sé – dijo pasándose una mano por la cabeza - Supuse que este le gustaba porque la otra vez la vi comprar uno.

Quinn la miró interrogante y levanto una ceja poniendo nerviosa a la morena. Ese gesto siempre la hacía reaccionar de esa forma.

- No... No crea que la estaba siguiendo o espiando. Solo me la encontré en el camino.

Quinn quiso sonreír por la actitud que mostraba, pero hacerlo cambiaría la imagen que siempre mostraba a las personas y no quería hacerlo, menos con Rachel. Algo que le había enseñado su padre y que ella siempre había puesto en práctica era nunca mostrar debilidad antes los demás, pues de lo contrario estos se aprovecharían. Su padre siempre le dijo que las personas con engaños y caretas tratarían de acercarse a ella pero no por afecto o amistad sino por el puesto que ella tenía, y eso no debía permitirlo.

- Bueno, espero que… que lo disfrute. Ahora mismo desaparezco, cualquier cosa que necesite… ya sabe, solo llámeme.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por completo por la puerta. Quinn se quedó observando el pastelillo que le dejó, lo tomó en sus manos y se lo comió gustosamente.

No pudo evitarlo. Esa fue la primera vez que sonrió y se sintió bien.

.

* * *

Primero que nada... gracias por los rws, los favs y los follows. Se los agradezco bastante. Segundo, creo que algunos ya se dieron cuenta que esta basada en la pelicula de Sandra Bullock. No es una historia 100% original, y bueno paso a avisarles que si bien la idea original no es mia, voy a cambiarle un montón de cosas, creo que desde el primer capitulo ya hay diferencias con la idea original xD

Bueno creo que eso es todo. Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y criticas son bien recibidas.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

* * *

Eran las once de la noche y Rachel estaba tirada en el sofá viendo una película junto a Marley y Kurt, que no entendían la actitud que había tenido la morena con su jefa.

– Es que no comprendo Rachel, ella siempre es una perra contigo. ¿Por qué de pronto tratas de ser amable con ella? – habló Marley.

– Ya se los dije… no sé, me dio lastima verla en ese estado. Parecía que había estado llorando, se le veía triste y no sé… simplemente se me ocurrió hacerlo. Además, solo le regalé un pastelillo – dijo dándole la mínima importancia.

– Da igual si hubiese sido un pastelillo o un caramelo o lo que sea. Es la intención lo que cuenta… y que tengas una intención buena con ella es… es raro.

– Tampoco es para tanto. No fue la gran cosa.

Kurt y Marley se le quedaron viendo, analizándola mientras ella ajena seguía viendo la película o aparentaba hacerlo. Ella los vio de reojo puesto que no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Bufó molesta porque sabía que no se iban a callar.

– ¿No será que quieres algo con ella?

– No creo que ella esté interesada en una relación con una mujer… sale con Brody, ¿no?

– Brody es gay, te lo aseguro.

– No, Kurt… no lo creo, de lo contrario no saldría con ella desde hace un año y no se casarían – Kurt no estaba convencido de eso – Y no, no quiero nada con Quinn Fabray. Si así lo quisiera ya lo hubiera intentado.

– Sí, claro. Sé de tus gustos y ella encaja perfectamente en ellos. A no ser que ella te haya rechazado o le tengas algún tipo de miedo.

Su mejor amigo de la preparatoria no se equivocaba. Conocía perfectamente los gustos de su amiga porque siempre estaba al tanto de con quien salía. Y para Rachel Berry, Quinn era una mujer hermosa y deseada. No podía negarlo. Al principio quedó fascinada con la rubia, pero luego de conocer su horrible carácter toda admiración, atracción y deseo se esfumó.

– No, nada de eso y paren ya con el tema que quiero ver la peli.

Pero ellos iban a seguir insistiendo.

– ¿Será que es un nuevo plan el comportarte así con Quinn para tener el fin de semana libre?

– No, yo no soy esa clase de persona. Si lo hice fue porque me nació hacerlo y no porque al hacerlo quisiera algún tipo de beneficio ¿Por quién me tomas? – dijo indignada ante la pregunta de Marley.

– Okey, está bien. Veremos la peli – dijo Marley alzando las manos en señal de ya no seguir con lo mismo.

– Bien.

– Bien – respondió Kurt.

– Okey

– Perfecto

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron cómplices.

– Eres un tonto Kurt – le dijo Marley – Tonto e incompetente. No sirves para nada.

– Oh perdone señorita, disculpe mi incompetencia. ¿Le ofrezco un pastelillo? Estoy seguro que le encantará porque la espié la otra noche.

Lo dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, estaban molestándola y Rachel no estaba para aguantarlos en esos momentos.

– Idiotas –

– Perdón Rachel solo era una broma – dijo riendo - nosotros no queríamos….

Se levantó furiosa del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación a tratar de dormir – Espero disfruten de la película o lo que queda de ella – gritó molesta cerrando con fuerza la puerta de su habitación.

Se tiró en la cama apenas entró y se abrazó fuertemente a una almohada tratando de dormir. Dió un grito ahogado y se volteó mirando el techo. Estaba claro que no iba a poder dormir en varias horas.

"Se supone que la detestas… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Solo le di un maldito pastelillo, nada más"

"Querías hacerla sentir bien"

"¿No viste como estaba?"

"No deberías preocuparte por ella. Quinn te ha hacho la vida miserable"

Por su mente comenzaron a aparecer recuerdos de las veces en las que la humilló públicamente, como aquella vez que en una reunión le tiró la copa de vino en su falda e hizo burla de ello públicamente y a micrófono, haciendo creer a todos que estaba en sus días.

Se detuvo a pensar todas las veces que la hizo quedarse hasta tarde a realizar trabajos de última hora, las veces en las que tuvo que realizar el mismo trabajo más de dos veces porque según Quinn estaba mal, las trasnochadas, las amenazas que recibía constantemente de no hacer bien con lo que hacía y los tratos poco agradables que a diario recibía.

– Creo que al final de cuentas ellos tienen razón. Esa mujer no cambia ni lo hará.

Ella siempre soportaba, pues ella tenía la esperanza que su manuscrito algún día sea publicado en la editorial. De todas formas había aprendido a hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible y eso se lo debía a Quinn, quien era demasiado exigente con ella.

De igual forma eso no la hacía odiarla menos, sus exigencias pasaban el límite. La había hecho una persona fuerte y capaz pero también al mismo tiempo había hecho que la deteste. Porque era verdad, Rachel Berry la detestaba, y en algunas situaciones llegó a odiarla.

Entonces, ¿Por qué ese gesto con ella? Nunca había visto a la rubia en ese estado, siempre estaba molesta, seria y nunca la había visto sonreír. Bueno sonreír de forma malévola cuando iba a hacer algo malévolo. Pero verla triste y con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando simplemente rompió la barrera defensiva que tenía contra ella, y algo en su interior la obligó a tratar de no verla de esa forma. Quería hacerla sentir bien.

Y lo había conseguido.

.

* * *

.

Rachel se levantó más temprano de lo normal, se tomó su tiempo para alistarse y salió sin ninguna prisa hacia la cafetería.

Ahí recibió su orden de manera monótona y solo con un gesto de cabeza saludó a la joven que siempre la recibía con una sonrisa coqueta. Así como entró, salió. Ese día Rachel no derramó el café de Quinn y pudo beberse con tranquilidad el suyo.

Todavía la quedaba tiempo para relajarse hasta que llegara su jefa. Fue a su puesto de trabajo y se sentó en su escritorio. Decidió darle una hojeada a las noticias del periódico mientras tomaba de su café.

Aunque esta vez no derramo el café por cualquier motivo, no pudo evitar escupir lo que había bebido, producto de la impresión, al leer en uno de los artículos que Quinn Fabray se casaba con el famoso novelista Brody Weston.

Limpió a prisa lo que había ensuciado y rápidamente se dispuso a comprobar qué era lo que realmente había leído.

– No puedo creerlo – susurró mientras leía a profundidad el artículo – ¡Y está programada para este fin de semana!

Solo a unos tres días. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando el artículo. En su mente, "Quinn Fabray y Brody Weston se casan", se repetía constantemente.

Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de una presencia, que al verla no dudó en acercársele.

– Hola, Rachel – Marley la sacó del trance en el que se encontraba – Perdón por lo de la otra noche. Kurt y yo solo bromeábamos… no pensé que te lo ibas a tomar mal.

– De acuerdo, solo… no insistan más con el tema.

– ¿Abrazo?

– Por supuesto, abrazo.

Marley sonrió y no dudó en darle un fuerte abrazo que Rachel correspondió cariñosamente.

– Al parecer ya te enteraste – dijo señalando el periódico – Quinn Fabray se casa con el novelista gay.

– ¿Quién dice que es gay? - siempre se olvidaba lo que sus amigos pensaban sobre aquel escritor.

– Pues casi todo el mundo – dijo de manera obvia – Y Kurt lo confirma.

Rachel rodo los ojos.

– ¿Qué haces tan temprano? – preguntó Rachel cambiando de tema.

– Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo. Tengo que terminar de hacer unos papeleos. ¿Y tú?

– Pues simplemente me levanté temprano – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Marley comenzó a reír – Eso es raro en ti. Bueno Rach me voy a mi puesto, tengo que terminar el trabajo antes de las once. Nos vemos – dijo acercándosele y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Apenas Marley se fue sonó el teléfono, que no dudo en contestar.

– Buenos días, editorial Fabray, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Se congeló al escuchar la voz de Quinn.

– Ven a mi oficina y deja de estar morreándote con Rose que para eso no te pago – dijo severamente para sin dejar que conteste, colgar.

"¿Dijo morrear? ¿Yo… con Marley?", pensó mientras aún tenía el teléfono en la mano y con una expresión confusa miraba el objeto – ¿En qué momento llegó y cómo rayos sabe que estaba con Marley?

Miró la hora, Quinn debía de haber llegado dentro diez minutos - Debí haber estado más atenta - se reprochó a sí misma para pararse, tomar el café de Quinn y dirigirse donde ella.

Entró a la oficina no sin antes arreglarse y acomodarse un poco.

– Buenos días señorita Fabray, aquí tiene su café – dijo entregándoselo – Llegó más temprano.

– Si, ¿revisaste ya los archivos de Hudson?

Rachel negó con la cabeza y con una expresión confusa, ¿había escuchado mal?

– ¿Perdón?

Quinn emitió un gruñido de molestia.

– ¡Los archivos de Finn Hudson, Berry! ¿En dónde andas… en las nubes o qué? Me imagino que ya los revisaste.

– Pe-pero si usted me dijo que lo tendría hasta el fin de semana.

Quinn detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, se quedó pensando por un momento y añadió:

– Los quiero para mañana.

– ¡Pe-pero eso es imposible!, no puedo terminarlo para mañana así me tomara toda la noche. No me alcanzará el tiempo.

– Pero si tienes tiempo suficiente como para perderlo con tu compañera de trabajo ¿no? – habló sin pensar.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamó entre sorprendida y molesta – No estaba morreándome con ella como dice, solo estábamos conversando.

– No me interesa. Quiero que los archivos estén listos para mañana, ya verás cómo lo haces Berry. Ahora, desaparece.

Rachel salió molesta, eran momentos como ese en los que odiaba a Quinn Fabray. Era imposible terminarlo para mañana.

Pero era Rachel Berry y si tenía que sacrificar su sueño lo haría. Ella terminaría el trabajo para mañana.

– Los quieres para mañana, pues lo tendrás para mañana. Puedo hacerlo – se dijo con decisión.

.

* * *

.

– ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Esto es imposible! – se dejó caer rendida sobre la mesa.

Se encontraba en su casa tratando de terminar con todo el papeleo, eran casi las doce y ella ni siquiera iba por la mitad.

Pensó en quedarse en la editorial y terminar el trabajo ahí mismo, pues le resultaba más fácil e iba a hacerlo sino fuera porque Quinn autorizó al guardia para que nadie se quedara en las instalaciones.

– Por favor Carlos, no notarás mi presencia. Mira, tengo que terminar de revisar todos estos archivos y si me los llevo a casa puedo perderlos y si eso sucede no me veras viva en este mundo – recordó lo que momentos atrás le había dicho al guardia.

– Lo siento, Rachel. Sabes que me encantaría poder hacerlo pero ya sabes cómo es Quinn, y no puedo perder este trabajo… tengo que mantener a mi hija. Lo siento mucho Rachel, en verdad… pero no puedo arriesgarme.

"Maldita Fabray", pensó Rachel con amargura. Su mesa de trabajo era un completo desorden, había carpetas tiradas por doquier y documentos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo que aún no habían sido revisados. La papelera estaba repleta y un montón de vasos descartables estaban tirados alrededor.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó con pereza, se dirigió a su abrigo y saco de uno de los bolsillos aquella nota que le había dejado la joven con la que pasó una divertida noche.

"Qué bueno que anotaste tu nombre, me ahorras tiempo", pensó al desdoblar el papel y a marcar el número que le dejó escrito en el. "Necesito despejar un poco la mente para volver de lleno al trabajo"

Esperó tres, cuatro, cinco tonos. Sabía que no eran horas de llamarla pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar la dulce voz de aquella joven. Si, esa era lo que más le llamó la atención de aquella hermosa chica. Además del cuerpo, de su fino rostro, de aquellos ojos claros y de esa hermosa sonrisa, su voz era otro punto para invitarla a salir.

– ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

– Hola, Megan soy….

– ¿Rachel? – la cortó inmediatamente.

Rachel tragó saliva. Esa dulce voz se transformó en otra, parecía que la joven no estaba contenta de oírla.

– Eh… si, la misma.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme a estas horas?

– Ehh…yo...

–Estuve llamándote y no contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas.

"¿Estuvo llamándome? ¿Era ella?"

– Pensé que me ibas a llamar después de lo que pasó entre nosotras – le reclamó – Estuve esperando tu llamada como una idiota y justo ahora se te ocurre hacerlo.

– Bu-bueno… más vale tarde que nunca ¿No crees? – Le dijo tratando de sonar graciosa y calmarla un poco – Y lo hubiera hecho antes si no hubiera perdido tu número. En serio.

"Demonios, ¿Quién me manda a mí a llamar a esta?", se recriminaba mentalmente.

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me llamas?

"¿Tu qué crees?"

– Pues quería… volver a salir contigo, quería saber si tenías la noche libre, pero ya está. Si no quieres lo entiendo, no me hago problema.

– Idiota – fue lo escucho decirle para luego oír nada más que el tono de haber finalizado la llamada.

– Bueno valió la pena.

Dejo su celular sobre la mesa y se dirigió al baño. Se acercó al lavabo y se refrescó mojándose la cara. Se secó con una toalla que había ahí mismo y luego decidió irse a por una taza de café. Tenía que terminar con todo el asunto de los archivos de Hudson sea como sea.

Con el café en mano se dirigió a su sala de trabajo. Se sentó cómodamente, dio un buen sorbo a su bebida y comenzó con todo el papeleo.

Esta vez empezó a hacer las cosas de una manera rápida. Avanzo más de la mitad, mucho más de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. Porque ella era así, lo que se proponía lo cumplía. Y más si se trataban de responsabilidades que eran hechas por Fabray. Desde que comenzó a trabajar en la editorial y supo para qué clase de persona trabajaría se propuso siempre cumplir con sus obligaciones, pues de lo contrario quedaría en la calle. Porque estaba segura que al mínimo error Fabray la echaría del trabajo y no solo eso, se encargaría de que no consiguiera otro empleo. Porque Quinn Fabray era capaz de hacer eso.

El sonido del timbre solo pudo hacer que se detuviera. La segunda vez hizo que se levantara extrañada pues no esperaba la visita de nadie sobre todo por la hora que era.

Se arregló un poco antes de abrir, como siempre lo hacía, y cuando lo hizo no pudo reaccionar cuando unos labios se aferraban a los suyos con violencia y desesperación.

La joven la empujo torpemente sin dejar de besarla hasta estar por completo dentro del departamento y con un movimiento de piernas logró cerrar la puerta. Se molestó cuando Rachel la separó para reírse de la situación.

– Megan, después de cómo me dejaste al teléfono pensé que ya no querías verme.

– Sigo enojada porque no me contestaste ni me llamaste pero no podría perderme esto – dijo para volver a besarla. Beso que Rachel correspondió gustosamente.

Decidió olvidarse del trabajo por un momento y divertirse un poco. Porque para ella el sexo era pura diversión. Sin decir nada la llevó hasta su habitación, cuando pensaba tirarla sobre su cama la joven se le adelantó y fue ella la que cayó de espaldas. Sonrió con gran satisfacción cuando la vio desvestirse lentamente. Sintió como se sentó sobre ella y se dejó desvestir para después sentir su piel moverse sensualmente y a un ritmo pausado sobre la de ella. Lo siguiente fueron besos, caricias, gemidos y el placer de sentir un buen orgasmo.

La joven termino completamente rendida y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Le sonrió de igual forma y le dio un beso en los labios. Le acaricio lentamente partes del rostro y cabellos hasta dejarla dormida. Se quedó a su lado descansando un rato para después levantarse con esfuerzo y dirigirse al baño. Tomó una rápida ducha, cogió una bata de seda y otra vez fue por un café para terminar con lo que quedaba de los archivos.

Se sentó otra vez en su mesa de trabajo pero se levantó al ver que entre todo el desorden halló tirado un sobre que le llamó la atención. Lo abrió y encontró en él, un cd que tenía escrito el número dos. Se dirigió a su habitación a traer su computadora portátil, desocupó la mesa de trabajo tirando todo a un lado y colocó el ordenador portátil sobre la misma. Insertó el cd y se sorprendió al ver el contenido que mostraba. El cd contenía archivos de todos los manuscritos que había publicado Quinn en el pasado y los que aún no habían sido publicados y que supuestamente, dentro de unos meses, iban a estarlo.

En otra carpeta encontró documentos falsificados de la editorial, y cuentas bancarias de todos los empleados incluido el de Russell y Quinn Fabray. Transacciones, depósitos, estados de cuenta, número de tarjetas, todo estaba ahí.

– ¡Oh Dios! Esto… no, no puede ser. ¿Cómo es que…? Finn Hudson, eres una maldita rata – dijo mientras seguía revisando.

Encontró otra carpeta que como nombre contenía solo números. La abrió y encontró fotos de Brody Weston al lado de un hombre, en la gran mayoría de las fotos salían en situaciones comprometedoras. Kurt estaba en lo cierto, Brody Weston era gay y lo comprobó al ver un video en el que entraba a un hotel después de besarse con su supuesta pareja.

Sacó el cd, cerró su computadora portátil y se quedó pensando. Todo esto formaba parte de un buen plan para acabar con la reputación de Quinn Fabray y lo que es más importante, robar la editorial y dejarla en la calle.

¿Qué sería lo siguiente que haría?

.

* * *

Gracias a todos/as por leer.

Saludos

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

* * *

El haberse despertado esa mañana y enterarse en las noticias que su prometido era gay al verlo en un video, solo hizo que se sintiera humillada de la peor forma. Pasó de la tristeza a la vergüenza, y de la vergüenza a la ira en solo segundos. Iba a hacer de su día un infierno.

En los periódicos salía en primera plana fotografías del él con su supuesto mejor amigo que ella jamás había visto. Lo despedazó en sus manos y salió en su coche.

Al llegar, con paso firme y cabeza en alto caminó por las oficinas de la editorial, ignorando las miradas y los murmullos que solo hablaban del tema. Aceleró el paso pues lo último que quería era ver las caras de burla de sus empleados. Se adentró a su oficina, agarro su celular, marcó el número y espero a que contestara.

– ¡Te dije que tenías que ser cuidadoso Brody! ¡Todo esto se fue a la mierda! – le gritó apenas escuchó su voz.

– Yo… yo no pensé que... ¡Yo lo tenía todo controlado! – exclamó desesperado.

– ¿Todo controlado? ¡Y una mierda Brody! ¡Todo se fue al carajo gracias ti! Ni pienses que nuestro trato sigue en pie. Esto se acabó.

– Pero todavía podemos arreglarlo…

"Maldito imbécil". Colgó con molestia y tiró el celular lejos de ella.

No sabía qué hacer. "¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Quién mando esas fotografías?", se preguntaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Se quedó pensando por un momento alguna excusa que inventar para aclarar todo ante la directiva, que seguramente le exigirían algún tipo de explicación a toda la farsa que inventó. Pero ninguna le salía en esos momentos.

Se dirigió a su escritorio y cogió el teléfono. Espero cinco tonos. Volvió a marcar y recibió la misma respuesta. Nada.

– ¡Demonios Berry!... justo hoy se te ocurre llegar tarde – exclamó enfurecida al no recibir respuesta de su secretaria.

Le mando un mensaje de texto a su número personal advirtiéndole que si no llegaba en cinco minutos estaría despedida.

Por lo pronto, decidió calmarse y pensar las cosas con tranquilidad. Se sentó de vuelta en su escritorio y reguló su respiración tratando de serenarse.

– Oficina de Quinn Fabray – respondió fuertemente, contestando al teléfono.

No, no podía calmarse. Nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

– Disculpe señorita Fabray – respondió apenas Marley – El abogado quiere verla.

– Dile que pase

Esperó unos minutos y Roger entró molesto. El hombre se veía que estaba fuera de sus casillas. Y por el estado en el que se encontraba supuso que esta vez no iba a poder ayudarla de la misma forma que antes.

– No puedo creerlo Quinn… simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza ¿Cómo pudiste comprometerte con un gay? – le reprochó fuertemente.

– Yo no… no sabía que era gay.

– No me mientas, te conozco desde años.

– Contigo no se puede. Si, lo hice – dijo derrotada – Lo acepto… pero tú sabes bien que no quería casarme. Se suponía que nadie se enteraría de esto.

– Parece que tu noviecito se encargó de todo. Sé que no querías casarte y te entiendo, pero hubieras sido más cuidadosa y me hubieras comentado sobre lo que planeabas. Yo te hubiera ayudado a resolver esto de la mejor forma. Parece que bueno… al final vas a perder la editorial. ¿Tienes algún plan b?

– No, Roger por favor. Haz algo, convéncelos o diles que me den tiempo, no se… ¿Puedes ayudarme a salir de esta?

– Soy tu abogado ¿No?

Roger era un muy buen amigo de su padre, que luego de que falleciera le dejó el deber que de su hija cumpla con el testamento y se hiciera cargo de la editorial. A pesar de todo, y del único propósito del por qué la ayudaba, era la única persona en la que podía confiar, y la única persona hasta ahora que se había ganado su confianza porque después de todo, Roger la conocía desde pequeña, y no era tan mala persona como pensó desde el principio. Claro que nunca usó buenos métodos para ganar sus juicios pero tenerlo de aliado era lo mejor que pudo hacer su padre. Roger era alguien que nunca traicionaba a sus amistades y no los juzgaba hicieran lo que hicieran.

Justo cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y el llamado de Marley Rose. Marley, esa joven ahora encabezaba su lista negra.

– Disculpe, eh...

Habló una tímida Marley al enterarse que había interrumpido cuando no debía y se sintió temerosa al sentir la mirada de Fabray en ella.

– ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Habla! – le grito la rubia.

– Eh… eh, el - el Sr. Grant está aquí y quiere verla.

– Avísale que ya voy para allá – le dijo

Marley se retiró y esta vez el abogado se dirigió a Quinn – Ni una palabra, yo me encargo de esto.

Se dirigieron rápidamente con el presidente de la directiva y director general, cargo que si se casaba obtendría. Por el momento solo estaba como jefa de operaciones. Aun no podía creer que ese hombre estuviera al mando. Le resultaba gracioso. Su padre siempre le aconsejaba el contratar a gente honesta y en lugar de eso contrató a una rata. Una vez que ella pudiese hacerse cargo de todo y controlar la editorial con libertad lo primero que haría sería dejar en la calle a todo ese tipo de gente.

Al entrar, Quinn solo se cruzó de brazos y tratando de ocultar su molestia decidió estar atenta a la conversación que iban a tener su abogado y el presidente Patrick Grant.

Un hombre como todos los de su clase. Aquel con fina corbata y el traje más caro. Un hombre que solo vivía por el dinero y el poder. Arrogante, soberbio y ambicioso era lo que mejor le quedaba. Un hombre que seguramente estaría feliz si ella muriera atropellada o en un accidente de avión como le pasó a su padre, con tal de tener en sus manos la editorial. Ese hombre vendería su alma al diablo si es que con eso se quedaba con su puesto de trabajo.

– Buenos días Roger – lo saludó el ejecutivo – Buenos días señorita Fabray.

Le mostró una sonrisa burlona, estaba claro que ya se había enterado de todo el rollo.

– Buenos días – lo saludo ella de manera fría.

– Ahora dejemos de lado las formalidades y vayamos al grano. Voy a ser directo, señorita Fabray creo que aquí termina todo. Creo que por obvias razones que conocemos no se casará. ¿Qué será lo siguiente que hará?

.

* * *

.

– Hola Ray, veo que te levantaste de buen humor. ¿Dormiste bien?

Amy la saludaba como todos los días, y como todos los días le entregaba la misma orden de siempre. Solo que esta vez decidió probar más que solo un simple saludo.

– Hola, eh pues la verdad anoche no dormí casi nada… habrán sido ¿una hora o dos?

– Pobre, ¿y eso por qué?

– Tuve que terminar un trabajo - Se ahorró algunos detalles – Lo bueno es que lo logré.

Si, Rachel Berry tenía listo los archivos para hoy como Quinn se lo había pedido. Después de haber descubierto el cd en uno de los archivos de Finn Hudson decidió hacer como que nunca había visto ese material y se decidió a si misma continuar con su trabajo. Ella era una persona de una fuerte moral y ética, a pesar que se le ocurrió chantajear de mil maneras a su jefa no lo iba a hacer porque no era de ese tipo de persona. No pretendía sacar ninguna clase de beneficio con el material que tenía en sus manos y tampoco se arriesgaría a hacerlo porque eso era un delito y ella no estaba dispuesta a jugarse la suerte. Así que esa noche decidió guardar el cd en un lugar seguro, tomarse otra taza de café y terminar lo que había empezado. Luego pensaría en deshacerse del cd.

– Wow, felicidades – le dijo mostrándole una amplia sonrisa – Veo que esta vez no tienes prisa como los otros días.

– La verdad es que estoy atrasada, pero no me interesa llegar tarde hoy – dijo mirando hacia otra parte.

– Rachel – la llamó haciendo que la morena centrara su atención en ella – Quería saber si tienes la noche libre… me gustaría volver a salir contigo.

– Eh… ¿sabes? Me encantaría… pero no puedo.

– ¿Y cuándo puedes?

"Nunca", pensó en responderle.

– Tendré que revisar en mi agenda, últimamente estoy muy ocupada con el trabajo y no se me da mucho tiempo libre.

Antes de que Amy hablara se le adelantó.

– Lo siento pero estoy abusando de tu tiempo, tengo que irme. Gracias por el café – dijo alzándolo – Que tengas un buen día.

Le sonrió nerviosamente para rápidamente salir del lugar. En su camino revisó su celular y al ver el mensaje de Quinn decidió acelerar el paso y a pensar en una excusa por su tardanza. Al llegar a la editorial no pudo dejar de sorprenderse y extrañarse al encontrar un alboroto en las instalaciones. Todos corrían de un lado a otro y como nunca, los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar.

Vio a Marley hablar desesperadamente con un cliente por el teléfono para increíblemente cortar la llamada y responder a otro. Decidió no molestarla pues se veía que estaba ocupada.

Se dirigió a su oficina y esperó a que Quinn la llamara y le regañara el haber llegado tarde, pero eso no sucedió, por lo que valientemente, decidió hacerle una visita a su jefa y avisarle de paso que había terminado con lo que le había pedido. Al no encontrarla supuso que estaría con la directiva.

"Seguramente habrá ido allá a recoger algún documento o cosa parecida", pensó.

Se dirigió a la entrada, nerviosa y con cierto temor abrió la puerta entrando y encontrándose con tres miradas enfocadas en ellas. Una la miraba desconcertada, otra con molestia y la última con una confusión que segundos después cambio a una malévola acompañada de una sonrisa.

Ella conocía perfectamente esa mirada y esa sonrisa por lo que en su mente la idea de salir de ahí lo antes posible empezó a hacer eco.

– Yo… yo me retiro, con su permiso.

– ¡Rachel! – le grito Quinn haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

Vio cómo se acercaba a ella y por un momento pensó que todo se trataba de algún sueño al sentir como la rubia se aferraba a su brazo y junto a ella la llevaba donde los demás.

– Como se enteraron de todo, ya no es necesario que me case con Brody. Y realmente, aunque no lo crean es un alivio para mí, estoy muy agradecida que haya salido el video para que toda esta farsa termine. Pues de esta forma puedo decirles que me casaré con Rachel.

– ¿Q-que dijiste? – Pronuncio a penas en un susurro Rachel – ¿Quiénes se van a casar?

– Rach, amor… tu y yo. Tu y yo nos vamos a casar – dijo sonriéndole

Rachel estaba en shock, su mente quedó en blanco.

– Amor, ya no es necesario que sigas con lo mismo. Ya todos saben que lo de la boda con Brody era una farsa, pero ahora que ya todo se sabe no es necesario que sigamos fingiendo.

– Vaya esto es una sorpresa, no tenía idea que… que – se aclaró la garganta y recupero la postura. Decidió seguirle el juego a Fabray pues era obvio que todo eso se lo estaba inventando ahí mismo. – Bueno eso es algo bueno, supongo – habló el abogado.

El presidente Grant estaba con la boca abierta y negaba con la cabeza pues no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

– Así que, eres… - dijo en tono despectivo.

– No me gustan las etiquetas, simplemente me enamore de ella… eso es todo.

– Espero que esto tampoco sea una farsa como lo iba a ser su boda y solo sea una decisión apurada para no caer en la ruina. Porque ahora estaremos más al pendiente de usted con todo lo que se ha descubierto.

El hombre presentía que no era cierto, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso. De todas formas si era cierto que ese par se iban a casar, él se encargaría de que no fuera así. Él tenía que dejar a Fabray en la calle. Él tenía que desaparecerla. Solo así tendría absoluto poder sobre la editorial.

– Claro que no, ¿Cómo se le ocurre? – Fingió sentirse ofendida – Rachel y yo llevamos saliendo hace meses y realmente estamos muy enamoradas. Simplemente pasó… usted sabe, las noches largas en la oficina, los viajes a la feria de libros… y algo pasó. ¿Verdad amor? – dijo dándole un codazo para que Rachel regresara al mundo.

– Si… así es – fue lo único que llego a responder.

– Y si estaban tan enamoradas como usted dice… ¿Por qué se iba a casar con Weston? – le interrogó Grant.

– Primero porque yo tenía un acuerdo con Brody, algo que no pienso comentárselo porque es algo muy personal, y segundo porque bueno… nadie sabía de mis gustos al igual que los de Brody, ya sabe… no estábamos listos para salir y gritar a los cuatro vientos con quien salimos. Por eso decidimos hacer de tapadera. Y tampoco no es muy bien visto que mi secretaria y yo tengamos una relación. Queríamos mantenerlo en secreto. Yo pensaba divorciarme de Brody después, ella lo sabía. Habíamos planeado esto y ella estaba al pendiente de todo.

Los hombres se quedaron callados. Rachel estaba en otro mundo. Su mente estaba perdida en el limbo.

– Entonces… ¿arreglamos esto señor Burks? ¿Contentos?... porque yo lo estoy, y muy contenta – dijo mirando con sorna al hombre que la miraba con molestia – Queda arreglado de la mejor forma, yo me caso… que es lo que mi adorado padre quería, y feliz porque lo hago con la persona que quiero. Y la editorial, claro… queda en mis manos. No se preocupe por su puesto – le dijo burlonamente.

– Por supuesto. La editorial quedaría a cargo de usted y no habría pérdidas de ningún tipo -respondió inmediatamente el abogado – Ahora solo queda volver esto legal.

– Claro, entonces… ustedes arreglen el otro asunto mientras yo me retiro con Rach para hablar sobre la boda. Con su permiso.

Quinn la cogió de la mano y se la llevó de ahí. Al salir todo se detuvo, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo al verlas salir agarradas de la mano, más al ver como Quinn la jaloneaba hacia su oficina. Marley se quedó con la boca abierta mirándolas pasar sin importarle los reclamos de un cliente al teléfono.

Rachel se dejaba hacer por Quinn como de una marioneta se tratase. No lo entendía, hace dos días se había enterado que se casaría con Brody Weston y ahora era ella la que tomaba el lugar del escritor. ¿Cómo sucedió?

Al llegar a la oficina Quinn le pidió que cerrara la puerta mientras ella cómodamente se sentaba en su escritorio. Rachel avanzó hasta ella y esperó una aclaración ante todo.

– Me imagino que tienes listos los archivos de Hudson.

– No entiendo que es lo que acaba de suceder – respondió ignorando la petición de su jefa.

– Tranquila. No te preocupes que saldrás más que beneficiada.

La tranquilidad y la serenidad con la que le respondía solo la alteraban cada vez más. ¿Qué le sucedía a esta mujer?

Estaba loca, ¿era en serio eso de casarse o todo era un malicioso juego que había inventado solo para deleitarse verla sufrir?

– Explícame – le pidió mostrando una seriedad jamás vista en ella.

– Si no me caso con alguien, Finn Hudson iba a ocupar mi puesto.

– ¿Y por eso tenemos que casarnos? – Quinn asintió despreocupadamente – No… ¿estas... estas hablando en serio?

– Por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio. Era la única salida que tenía al alcance.

– ¿Y tenía que ser conmigo?

Quinn frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza sorprendida por la respuesta de la morena.

– ¿Te preocupa más el hecho de que nos casemos a lo que le pueda suceder a esta editorial? Te recuerdo que tú trabajas aquí.

– ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! – respondió segura

– ¿Por qué? ¿Te reservabas para alguien especial?

– Me gustaría pensar que si, además… esto también es una farsa.

– Pero ellos no lo saben.

– Quinn, no me voy a casar – dijo firmemente – No lo haré. No me casé con la persona que estaba enamorada, mucho menos lo haré contigo.

– Oh Rachel, claro que lo harás. Si no, tus sueños de tocar millones con la palabra escrita morirán. Nunca serás editora y acabaras peor que Hudson, te lo advertí. Si yo me hundo, tú te hundes conmigo. Piénsalo, si Finn Hudson toma la editorial lo primero que hará será despedirte, vas a tener que buscar otro trabajo, todo lo que has tenido que soportarme será en vano y tu manuscrito nunca será publicado. Pero todo eso lo puedes evitar si te casas, no te preocupes que dentro de un tiempo nos divorciaremos y adiós. Hasta entonces, tu carreta está enganchada a la mía. ¿Okey?... teléfono – le ordenó a que contestara.

Rachel llegó hasta el teléfono, lo alzó y colgó fuertemente ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la rubia, nunca había visto a Rachel con tanta molestia acumulada. La morena velozmente se dirigió otra vez donde ella y le preguntó.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué pasa con la editorial y por qué Finn se haría cargo de ella?

– Rachel, sabes que esta editorial primeramente le perteneció a mi padre, ¿verdad? – Rachel asintió – Pues en su testamento el me dejaría la editorial con la condición de que me casara. Todo estaba saliendo bien, pero descubrieron que mi prometido es gay y claro… ya no creen lo de la boda.

"Kurt y Marley tenían razón con respecto a todo", pensó Rachel. Pero de pronto había algo que no entendía.

- ¿Tu sabías que Weston era gay? – Quinn asintió - ¿Y por qué querrías casarte con Brody sabiendo eso?

- Era lo más fácil. Nosotros nos íbamos a separar luego que tuviera la editorial. Todo estaba bien planeado.

- ¿Y si no te casas… que sucede?

- Pues Grant seguiría con su cargo y el mío lo tomaría el que más experiencia tenga: Hudson. Y claro, yo me quedaría sin nada.

Rachel se quedó con la mirada perdida.

- Así que… te casaras conmigo Berry.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

* * *

Después de que Quinn le hiciera esa descabellada propuesta, la citó para quedar junto a su abogado en uno de los restaurantes más finos del lugar para poder conversar tranquilamente sobre la situación. Quinn no dejó que Rachel le respondiera, pues para ella había sido una orden. Después de decírselo segundos después le ordeno que desapareciera de su vista y la dejara trabajar. Y así lo hizo.

Luego de terminar, Rachel evitó a Marley a toda costa porque estaba segura que la iba a interrogar por lo que pasó. Todos no dejaban de hablar de lo sucedido. Ignorando los murmullos y las miradas enfocadas en ella, se dirigió velozmente al lugar citado y se encontró con Quinn y el abogado que la esperaban sentados en una mesa.

El abogado le informó de todo el asunto, de la situación en la que se encontraban y de lo que debía hacer.

– Bien señorita Rachel. Ya que aceptó el trato vamos a acordar ciertas cosas.

– Todavía no he aceptado nada.

– Si ha lo ha hecho – intervino Quinn – Continua, Roger.

El abogado les dio una mirada a las dos. Él estaba al tanto de la relación que tenían ambas y sabía que esto no iba a ser nada fácil como así lo pensaba Quinn.

– Bueno, como le decía señorita Rachel. Vamos a tratar ciertos asuntos – dijo cruzándose de manos sobre la mesa – Si van a llevar a cabo esto, tienen que de verdad hacer creer que así será. Grant ha contratado gente para que este al pendiente de ustedes dos. Las van a estar vigilando.

"¿En qué me estoy metiendo?", pensó Rachel.

– Habrá alguien que las entrevistará luego… ya saben, para saber si no es un matrimonio por conveniencia.

Quinn negaba con la cabeza con molestia y se cruzaba de brazos al escuchar lo que estaba haciendo Grant.

– Es increíble todo lo que hace esa rata para hundirme, pero sabes qué… no hay problema con eso, haremos de cuenta que somos una feliz pareja. Ya tengo planificado cuando nos casaremos. Dentro una semana o dos me parece bien.

Rachel volteo a verla de manera incrédula.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No, me rehúso a hacer esto… es demasiado. Además, ¿desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres?

– Desde que te he pedido casarnos. Ahora siéntate – le ordenó al ver que Rachel se levantó para intentar luego retirarse del lugar.

– Señorita Rachel, no voy a comprometer a mi cliente y a usted no la vamos a obligar a hacer algo que no quiere – el abogado intervino mirando a la rubia quien solo rodo los ojos en respuesta – Así que si está de acuerdo en aceptar comprometerse para ayudar a Quinn a quedarse como dueña de la editorial… - Sacó de su portafolio unos documentos – Firme estos papeles.

Y ese momento era el de la decisión. ¿Aceptar o no aceptar? Pensó en sus opciones.

¿Qué obtendría a beneficio? Nada.

¿Qué pasaría si de lo contrario no firmaba? Pues probablemente se despediría de su empleo y le esperaría un futuro incierto.

Si aceptaba no iba a salir perjudicada, por lo que tomó la decisión de hacerlo. Tomó la lapicera del hombre y cogió el papel para poner su firma. Quinn sonrió con satisfacción al verla.

– ¡Rachel! – alguien la llamó.

Rachel se detuvo bruscamente y Quinn miró con cólera a la que interrumpía con sus planes.

Una joven pelinegra se acercaba corriendo hasta donde estaban sentados. Una joven que no pasaba desapercibida por su belleza.

– Rachel, que alegría – se acercó a abrazarla – ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sin dejar de sonreírle.

– Ho-hola eh… - se olvidó de su nombre.

"¿Cómo es posible? La otra noche estuve con ella", se reprimió mentalmente.

Quinn y el abogado decidieron estar atentos a la conversación entre ellas.

– Hola… - volvió a repetir al no poder acordarse de su nombre – Pues, estoy arreglando asuntos de trabajo. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

– Mi padre es dueño de este restaurante. Vine a ver como estaban las cosas por acá. No pensé encontrarte aquí – dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Se acercó con intenciones de besarla pero Quinn carraspeó la garganta llamando su atención.

– Estamos en un asunto importante. ¿Puedes retirarte? – le dijo de forma un poco grosera por el tono en el que lo hizo.

La joven frunció el ceño. Se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de la morena que estaba sentada y le cogió de la mano para tirar de ella un poco.

– ¿Rachel, puedes venir conmigo un momento?, diles que esperen.

– ¿Pero que rayos te sucede? Estamos en un asunto importante de trabajo. Márchate – le ordenó la rubia.

– Soy su novia y quiero hablar con ella – dijo parándose para enfrentarla.

Rachel abrió los ojos al máximo al escuchar eso. ¿Desde cuándo ella tenía novia?

– ¿Así que tu novia? – le preguntó para después levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse donde la morena que se veía que estaba nerviosa.

Fue la rubia quien esta vez se arrodilló donde Rachel. Le volteó el rostro y le plantó un beso que dejo a la otra sin respiración. Rachel no pudo ni corresponder pues sentía que se le salía el alma. Simplemente no podía creer que la rubia la estaba besando. Ni en sus sueños más locos llegó a imaginarse una situación parecida con su jefa. Luego de separarse, Quinn le limpió la mancha de su lápiz labial producto de aquel arrebatado beso para después dejarle solo un pequeño pico.

– Entérate. Tu novia se casará conmigo en una semana.

Le sonrió mientras pasaba por su lado triunfante para después cómodamente sentarse en su lugar.

Luego de volver a la realidad, Rachel centró su mirada en la joven que se había quedado petrificada. Vio como después de unos segundos la miraba para acercarse y voltearle el rostro de una bofetada.

– No puedo creer que me engañaras de esta forma.

– Melissa, no es lo que parece…

– ¡Mi nombre es Megan! – Le gritó enfurecida – Eres de lo peor, nunca más me vuelvas a llamar.

La joven salió echando humo del lugar para dejar a una Rachel que esperaba despertar de una pesadilla. Se agarró la mejilla adolorida y miró a Quinn que no dejaba de sonreír con superioridad.

No, esta vez no iba a dejar que se burlara de ella. No estaba en posición de hacerlo. Fabray ahora dependía de ella. Agradeció esa bofetada pues eso solo hizo despertarla y darle ánimos para hacerle un pare a la rubia.

– ¿Quieres que firme el documento? – le preguntó

– Vas a hacerlo – le respondió la rubia.

– ¡No, esto no es una orden Quinn! – Le alzo la voz – No estás en condiciones de imponerme nada y te sugiero que a partir de ahora me trates con respeto.

– ¿Qué? ¿Disculpa?

– Lo que oíste. Firmaré y aceptaré el trato con una condición.

– Tú no puedes ponerme a mí condiciones. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Rachel ignoró su pregunta. El abogado no decía nada, decidió solo hacer de espectador. Este asunto lo tenían que resolver ellas.

– Firmaré con la condición de que reciba un ascenso y mi manuscrito sea publicado.

– ¿Ascenso? – Quinn dejo escapar una pequeña risa – No, imposible.

– Entonces no hay trato. Yo me retiro – se levantó – Con su permiso.

El abogado le hizo una seña con la mirada a Quinn, para no dejarla escapar.

– ¡Espera, espera! – la llamó la rubia – Esta bien, acepto. Te ascenderé a editora.

Rachel volvió a hasta donde ella y la miró con duda – Lo quiero de inmediato, no que sea en dos años.

– De acuerdo. ¿Contenta?

– Y publicas mi manuscrito – Quinn la miro de la forma más fría tratando de intimidarla pero no lo consiguió.

– Serán diez mil copias…

– Veinte mil copias, primera edición. Sin malos tratos hacia mi persona. Y si no cumples con tu parte yo misma iré donde Grant a contarle toda la verdad.

– Okey, lo haré.

El abogado le sonrió a Rachel y le pidió que tomara asiento. Rachel no lo hizo, solo le hizo una señal de stop con su mano haciéndole entender que todavía no había terminado.

– Ahora pídemelo como es debido – se dirigió a la rubia.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué te pida qué? – respondió molesta, su paciencia tenía un límite y se estaba agotando.

– Pídeme que me case contigo como es debido.

– No sé de qué hablas.

– Pídeme que me case contigo de rodillas - le exigió.

Rachel iba a aprovechar la situación, quiso vengarse un poco de la rubia. El abogado por su parte lo encontraba divertido y le sonrió graciosamente a Quinn. Iba ser inolvidable para él ver a Quinn hacer algo como eso.

Quinn la miró detenidamente y averiguando si Rachel estaba hablando en serio. Después de un momento comprobó que lo estaba haciendo, pues Rachel se cruzó de brazos esperando a que lo hiciera. Se levantó furiosa y haciendo sonar con fuerza los tacones de sus zapatos, llegó hasta donde la morena que no pudo evitar sonreír. Ignoró las miradas curiosas de algunos presentes. Se preparó, se acomodó un poco la falda y le pidió la mano para sostenerse y arrodillarse.

– Un segundo – se acercó a la mesa y sacó de su bolso su celular para entregárselo a Roger – Si no es de mucha molestia ¿le importaría filmarlo?

– Por supuesto, yo también haré lo mismo – dijo mientras sacaba el suyo.

– ¡Roger! – le reprochó Quinn.

– ¿Qué? – Dijo mientras comenzaba a filmar – Carpe diem, Quinn.

– Traidor – murmuró entre dientes la rubia.

Rachel volvió a su lugar. Hizo una seña en forma de "v" y sonrió victoriosa hacia Roger – Bien, ahora sí.

Quinn suspiró, tomo aire y de nuevo le pidió la mano a Rachel para que le sea más fácil el arrodillarse. Una vez que lo hizo, sin soltarle la mano, la miró y le dijo de manera rápida – ¿Quierescasarteconmigo?

– Di algo entendible y con franqueza.

Quinn miró hacia donde estaba Roger para luego volver a mirar a Rachel. Los dos tenían unas sonrisas de burla en sus rostros y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Algunos que estaban a su alrededor empezaron a sacar sus celulares para filmar el momento. Tenía que tragárselo, una vez se casaran podría a hacer lo que quisiera y le haría pagar a Rachel por humillarla de esta forma.

– Rachel Berry.

– ¿Si, Quinn?

– Mi querida y adorada Rachel. Por favor, amada mía, cásate conmigo.

Rachel hizo la finta que se lo pensaba tomándose la barbilla. Y tomándose unos segundos, segundos que impacientó a Quinn, respondió.

– Mmmm… no me gusta tu sarcasmo, pero acepto. ¡Acepto! – gritó haciendo que los demás silbaran y aplaudieran.

Quinn le pidió su mano para que la ayudara a levantarse pero ella simplemente se volvió a su asiento. Rachel le pidió su celular a Roger agradeciéndoselo y riendo junto con el de la situación mientras que Quinn con esfuerzo se levantó y regresó con ellos.

– Ahora pon tu maldita firma en el maldito contrato.

– Eyeyey… las palabras mágicas – le dijo canturreando mientras la rubia reprimía las ganas de saltar sobre ella.

– Por favor, ¿podrías ser tan amable de firmar el documento? – le dijo entre dientes.

– Claro – Rachel escribió su firma y se lo entregó a Roger que gustosamente lo guardó en su portafolio – ¿Vez que no era tan difícil?

Quinn miró hacia otro lado. Las ganas que tenia de matarla en ese momento iban aumentando.

– Bueno ya que todo está pactado… no tengo nada más que decirles que no sea que se preparen, hablen entre ustedes, y planeen como actuar. Quinn – la llamó lográndose su atención – Será mejor que se queden a charlar sobre lo que se viene entre ustedes, dentro de una media hora llegará el entrevistador.

– Okey, gracias por avisar. Te llamaré luego para informarte de cómo salieron las cosas.

– Perfecto. Bueno, con su permiso señoritas. Un placer tratarla señorita Berry, me divertí mucho – le ofreció la mano.

– Igualmente – le devolvió el gesto – Hasta Luego.

– Hasta luego señorita Fabray. Guardaré este video como uno de mis mayores tesoros.

– Adiós – le dijo aun molesta.

El abogado se retiró y ellas se quedaron en sus asientos. Quinn no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Rachel, la miraba con cólera. Rachel mientras tanto decidió pedir un trago para animarse y llenarse de valor para poder hacerle frente a la rubia.

– Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desean pedir? – le preguntó el mozo.

–Tráigame solo un Gin tonic, por favor. Quinn, ¿deseas algo? Yo invito – Quinn negó de manera escalofriante haciéndole tragar saliva – Bien, solo eso.

El mesero se retiró por su orden. Rachel miraba en todas direcciones menos a la rubia. Esperaron en silencio hasta que el joven volvió con su bebida – Aquí tiene señorita.

– Gracias – le respondió amablemente – Bueno Quinn, tú dirás – dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida.

Quinn decidió esta vez serenarse y tomarse las cosas de una mejor manera posible.

– Bien. Toma, estas son las preguntas que nos hará el entrevistador – le entregó lo que le había dejado Roger.

Rachel le dio una revisada, se quedó con una copia y la otra se lo devolvió.

– Pregunta – le dijo – Yo no necesito hacerlo. La ventaja que tengo aquí es que yo sé casi todo acerca de ti. En cambio tú no conoces nada más que mi nombre. Será mejor que empieces a memorizar las respuestas que te doy.

Quinn empezó a leer las preguntas y mientras lo hacía le preguntó a la morena que seguía entretenida con su trago – ¿Así que conoces todo sobre mi?

– ¿Te asusta? – le respondió Rachel.

– No, pero a ver… dime. ¿A que soy alérgica? – le hizo una de la preguntas del papel.

– Al maní, a los gatos y a todos los buenos sentimientos.

– Ah, eso es gracioso. Que payasa, no te pases conmigo Berry – la amenazó pero la morena solo se encogió de hombros – A ver esta… ¿Tengo cicatrices?

– No, pero estoy muy segura que tienes un tatuaje.

– ¿Un tatuaje?

– Si, hace meses llamó tu dermatólogo para tu cita y preguntó acerca de un láser con interruptor Q. Los láseres con interruptor Q son para quitar tatuajes. Pero cancelaste la cita. Me pregunto… ¿de qué será?

Quinn la miro sorprendida y con su característica ceja levantada. No se esperaba que la morena supiera sobre esos temas. Probablemente Rachel también habrá tenido algún tatuaje.

– ¿Algún tatuaje tribal? ¿Alambre de púas? ¿La cara de algún monstruo? ¿Alguna frase diabólica o el numero 666?

Quinn esta vez le dedicó una mirada de molestia – ¿Sabes? Es emocionante para mí experimentarte así – Le quitó la bebida a Rachel y se lo tomó todo de un trago no dejándole nada.

– Gracias, pero tendrás que decirme donde está – le respondió Rachel de manera graciosa.

– No lo voy a hacer.

– Hay que contestar todas las preguntas.

– No veo ninguna pregunta que diga algo sobre eso. Siguiente… - Rachel bufó, esperaba saber eso – ¿En qué casa vivimos? ¿La tuya o la mía? Esa es fácil. Por supuesto que la mía – respondió con obviedad.

– ¿Y por qué no la mía?

– Porque yo vivo en un hermoso, amplio y lujoso departamento en Central Park West y tú seguramente has de vivir en algún horrible departamento pequeño lleno de libros baratos amarillentos.

Rachel se ahorró las ganas de refutarle y esta vez decidió ser ella la que contestara las preguntas. Aprovecharon los minutos que quedaban para memorizarse las respuestas de cada una. Aunque la que más tuvo que memorizar fue Quinn. Esos momentos le sirvió para conocerla mejor y enterarse de algunos gustos, gustos que en algunos casos llegaron a coincidir con los suyos. A Rachel le pareció inverosímil el que pudiera compartir algunas cosas con Quinn como lo eran su comida favorita o película favorita.

Quinn por su parte, se entretuvo bastante con las respuestas que daba Rachel y como nunca sintió curiosidad e impaciencia al saber más sobre ella. Pero eso era algo que no lo iba a transmitir, eso no se lo iba a comentar a Rachel.

Pasados más de treinta minutos se apareció el entrevistador. Se presentó antes ellas y como nunca Quinn y Rachel hicieron la actuación de sus vidas. Les entregó un papel en el que sus respuestas deberían coincidir. A desagrado de aquel hombre, respondieron acertadamente todo.

– Mi última pregunta… – se dirigió a Rachel - ¿Estas aceptando casarte porque ella te está obligando?

– Que ridículo – respondió ella – Claro que no. Yo… yo amo a esta mujer. Quinn y yo, nos enamoramos. No se lo dijimos a nadie en el trabajo porque me iban a ascender y todos creerían que solo sería una oportunista. Además que Quinn no estaba preparada para enfrentar el que todos supieran que salía con una mujer.

– Bien. Y… ¿les han comunicado a sus padres sobre su compromiso?

– Yo no tengo padres. Ellos fallecieron – respondió inmediatamente Quinn – Tampoco tengo hermanos.

– ¿Y usted señorita Rachel? – le preguntó el entrevistador.

– Los… los míos están vivos.

– Si, los de ella están muy vivos – interrumpió Quinn – Pensábamos decírselos eh… el Sábado. Su padre cumplirá años y toda la familia se reunirá. Queríamos darle una sorpresa.

Rachel le negó con la mirada. No tenía planeado ir donde su familia y contarles que se iba casar. Pero Quinn la ignoró.

– ¿Y dónde se llevará a cabo la sorpresa?

– Ah en la casa de sus padres – respondió muy segura y con confianza.

– Que bien. ¿Y dónde está la casa de sus padres?

– ¿Ah? Eh… – eso no lo sabía – Yo ya hablé mucho. Es la casa de tus padres. Explícale tu amor - miró a Rachel dándole entender que no sabía la respuesta – Dile donde está, adelante – dijo sonriéndole de una manera forzada.

– En Sitka – respondió.

– Así es, en Sitka – le siguió Quinn.

– Alaska.

Quinn abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la miro con desconcierto. Se acercó a ella para susurrarle al odio – ¿En serio?

Rachel comenzó a reír y la alejó un poco de ella.

– Aquí no amor, podemos hacerlo en otro lado – respondió Rachel viendo al hombre que las miraba extrañado y con ciertas sospechas.

– ¿Van a viajar hasta Alaska? – les pregunto.

– Si – respondieron una segura y la otra no tanto.

– Iremos a Alaska, de ahí es mi pequeña Ray Ray – dijo dejándole una tierna caricia en el rostro que Rachel trató de esquivar.

– Vaya, felicidades entonces. Parece que están muy enamoradas.

– Lo estamos – respondió la rubia.

– Si, eso se nota – respondió el hombre sarcásticamente – Bueno, disculpen las molestias y el haber dudado del gran amor que se tienen la una por la otra pero para eso me pagaron. Disfruten de su viaje chicas.

Se despidieron y cuando vieron que el hombre se alejó por fin pudieron respirar. Se separaron al instante y Rachel inmediatamente le reprochó el tener que ir ahora con sus padres. Quinn solo le respondió que era un buen motivo para hacerles creer sobre su compromiso, no quería decir que era su culpa por haber hablado de más. Y Rachel simplemente tuvo que resignarse. Ahora tendría que preparar un viaje junto a su jefa directo a Alaska.

.

* * *

.

Rachel se encontraba ahora en su departamento en compañía de sus dos amigos que escucharon atentos y sin interrupciones toda la historia.

– Y… si, acepte la propuesta. Mañana me voy de viaje junto con ella.

Marley y Kurt se miraron entre ellos. Marley le hizo una seña a Kurt y el rápidamente se fue al teléfono.

– Un momento… ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó la morena al ver la rara actitud de sus amigos – Desde que dijo que Fabray le había propuesto matrimonio se extrañó que ellos no comentaran nada al respecto.

– Llamar a un psiquiatra, todavía estamos a tiempo.

– ¿Qué? Pero que…

Marley la agarro de los hombros y la volvió a sentar cuando intento levantarse e ir directamente donde Kurt.

– Tranquila Rachel, estas a tiempo… no te hemos perdido del todo. Te salvaremos amiga, no vamos a dejar que cometas un suicidio.

Rachel se soltó bruscamente de Marley. Empujó a Kurt haciéndole a un lado y le quito el teléfono para colgarlo bruscamente.

– ¡Déjense de tonterías! No estoy para juegos, esto es serio.

– Rachel ¿Es que no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? – pregunto Marley

– ¡Te vas a casar con Quinn Fabray! – le grito Kurt

– ¡La perra que te ha hecho la vida imposible! – intervino Marley.

– ¡La que te ha humillado más de mil veces!

– ¡La que te ha ridiculizado públicamente!

– ¡La bruja que te ha hecho trabajar peor que un burro de carga!

– La que…

– ¡Ya! – Alzó la voz callándolos – Ya entendí, ya entendí. Lo sé, sé quién es Quinn Fabray, pero no me dejó otra salida. No puedo perder este empleo por el cual he tenido que soportarla tanto tiempo.

– Cualquier cosa es mejor que casarse con ella. Estas firmando tu sentencia de muerte. Es mejor hacer pacto con el demonio y vender tu alma a tener que atarse con esa mujer.

– No es para tanto, además no me casaré con ella para siempre. Solo será por un corto tiempo, luego nos separaremos. Quinn tendrá el manejo total de la editorial y yo conseguiré mi ascenso y por fin mi manuscrito será publicado. Todos salimos ganando.

Sus amigos no estaban del todo seguros. Ellos no confiaban para nada en Quinn.

– Ya cambien esa cara. No se preocupen que todo saldrá como lo planeado – sus amigos seguían con la misma cara de preocupación – Les mostrare algo, ahora vuelvo.

Rachel volvió con su computadora portátil, la puso sobre la mesa y conectó su celular a la misma.

– Miren este video. No se lo creerán, pero lo conseguí.

Sus amigos se taparon la boca con las manos al no poder creer lo que estaban viendo y no dejaron de reír y de burlarse de Fabray en toda la noche.

.

* * *

Bueno aquí otro capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios y también por seguir con la historia.

Hasta la próxima y saludos.

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

* * *

"Hoy es el mañana que tanto me preocupaba ayer", murmuró para resignaba empezar a empacar algunas cosas para su viaje. Tomó simplemente lo necesario como cosas de aseo, y ropa cómoda pues simplemente iba a ver a su familia. Iba a, después de muchos años, volver a casa. Entre las cosas que empezó a revisar, se encontró con el cd que días atrás lo había guardado. Se lo quedó mirando por un buen rato pensando qué haría con él y negó con la cabeza ante una idea que se le vino a la mente. Rápidamente lo metió en uno de los bolsillos de su maleta y decidió no preocuparse por el por ahora.

Con una lentitud no propia de ella fue a tomarse una ducha y a cambiarse. Comió una merienda e hizo cualquier cosa para no salir de casa aún. Lo único que la hizo acelerar el paso fue el sonido de su celular.

"Espero que estés lista en el aeropuerto en cuarenta, no quiero tener que reservar otro vuelo".

Resopló con amargura al leer el mensaje, este era el quinto que le mandaba Fabray contándole cuánto tiempo le quedaba.

"Que mujer tan exasperante", fue lo primero que pensó.

Cogió su maleta y salió para allá. Cogió un taxi, miró su reloj y se relajó al darse cuenta que estaría a tiempo en el aeropuerto. De antemano ya le había avisado a uno de sus padres que estaría en casa un día antes del cumpleaños de uno de ellos y que iría acompañada con su "nueva pareja". No quiso dar más detalle, pues sería una gran sorpresa para ellos ver de quien se trataba. En el camino empezó a recordar el momento en que se encontró con Quinn y su abogado en aquel restaurante, era la primera vez que había entablado una conversación con ella, porque a las palabras que en el tiempo habían intercambiado no se le podían llamar conversación. Pensó con gracia en el ridículo que le hizo pasar, jamás se imaginó que Fabray cediera a eso que le propuso con tal de que aceptara la farsa de casarse con ella, pero más se quedó pensando en el beso que recibió por parte de la rubia. Jamás espero algo si por parte de ella, si le gusto o no tampoco lo sabía. Es decir, ella no podía aceptar algo como eso viniendo de Fabray, pero iba a tener que acostumbrarse porque seguramente ahora que supuestamente eran una pareja, iban a venir más y ella tendría que corresponder de la misma forma.

"Bueno, hay que aceptar que no está nada mal. No me puedo quejar, hay que aceptar que es hermosa. Salvo por su mal carácter, no me costaría nada fingir ser su novia.", pensó al verse en alguna situación cariñosa con su jefa.

Al llegar la notó a lo lejos y no pudo evitar sonreír con gracia al ver a Quinn que no paraba de mirar su reloj con impaciencia. El hecho de querer hacerla enojar empezó a llamarle la atención. Fastidiar a Fabray iba a ser su nuevo pasatiempo, al fin y al cabo que hiciera lo que hiciera, Fabray era la que quería casarse con ella, así que podría aprovecharse de la situación sin salir perjudicada. Sigilosamente se acercó hacia ella por detrás y la saludó con un simple y fuerte "Hola". La rubia se sobresaltó al instante y por reflejo avanzó hacia adelante torpemente, tropezando con una de sus maletas y cayendo encima de esta. Rachel solo se tapó la boca tratando de no reírse, no esperaba que la rubia reaccionara de esa forma.

Luego de regocijarse con la imagen de su jefa en el suelo y tratando de levantarse fallidamente por causa de sus maletas, decidió darle una mano.

– Déjame ayudarte – dijo acercándose a ella y tratando de levantarla – Perdón, no pensé que acabarías así.

La voz burlona de Rachel solo hizo que Quinn reaccionara de otra forma.

– ¡No me toques! – Se zafó de su agarre. Miró hacia otro lado y tratando de sonar más calmada añadió – Yo puedo sola.

Rachel retrocedió y decidió hacerle caso, con una sonrisa en el rostro vio como con esfuerzo, Quinn lograba ponerse de pie y se arreglaba un poco la ropa. Su sonrisa se eliminó al instante cuando se dio cuenta que la rubia la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Quinn cogió su bolso de mano y su maleta de ruedas para con solo una señal hacerle entender que la siguiera. Al parecer la rubia no tenía intenciones de cruzar palabra con ella. Y es que no tenía intenciones puesto que estaba a punto de explotar de ira y no quería armar un escándalo en ese lugar, además que notó la presencia de algunos hombres que seguramente Grant habría contratado para seguirlas. Lo supo porque estos no dejaban de estar pendientes de sus movimientos desde que ella llegó.

Siguieron todo el protocolo en silencio hasta estar en los asientos del avión. Rachel entendió perfectamente que la rubia estaba molesta y le pareció gracioso que no le haya gritado ni dicho nada después de lo ocurrido solo porque las estaban vigilando. Si, ella también se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquellos dos hombres. No era necesario preguntarle a Quinn por qué las seguían o miraban disimuladamente.

Ya dentro del avión y sentadas en sus respectivos lugares, Rachel intentó hacerle el habla pero en respuesta, Quinn solo sacó una revista y se dispuso a leerla ignorándola por completo. A Rachel no le quedó de otra que sacar sus audífonos y ponerse a escuchar música tratando de hacer menos aburrido el viaje. Pero luego de unos minutos solo la azafata le hizo cambiar la idea de querer dormir hasta llegar a su destino.

– Buenas días señoritas, ¿están cómodas con el servicio? – Rachel asintió mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa mientras que Quinn seguía con la mirada enfocada en su revista – Cualquier cosa que necesiten solo llámenme, y las atenderé en el menor tiempo posible.

– Claro, se lo haremos saber. Y… ahora que lo menciona, si necesito algo – dijo pícaramente mientras la escaneaba de arriba hacia abajo.

La azafata le sonrió en complicidad y esperó a que continuara. Quinn esta vez dejó de mirar su revista para luego hacerlo de manera interrogante hacia su compañera de al lado.

– Eh… solo un vaso de agua por favor.

La azafata se retiró y regresó con el vaso de agua para luego irse rápidamente ante la mirada seria de Quinn. Pero no todo quedó allí puesto que la rubia tuvo que aguantar las miradas que se daban entre ellas de lejos, las sonrisas y algunos roces intencionales de la azafata al pasar por el lado de Rachel. En una de esas se percató que Rachel le indicaba algo con un movimiento ligero de cabeza y la azafata solo ampliaba la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó al verla desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y hacer el intento de levantarse.

– Al baño – le respondió la morena.

– ¿Para qué?

– ¿Cómo que para qué, Quinn? Soy humana, y como tal tengo mis necesidades fisiológicas. Necesito ir al baño.

Sin esperar respuesta se levantó y la dejó con una molestia que estuvo aumentando desde hace rato. Siguió con la mirada a Rachel y luego en la azafata, que miraba a todos lados para disimuladamente seguir los pasos de la morena.

– No tengo porque aguantar esto – se quejó tirando su revista a un lado.

Cuando vio que Rachel entró a los servicios, se levantó y corrió antes que la azafata llegara donde ella. Se posicionó como un guardia vigilando la entrada del baño y al ver la rara expresión de la mujer añadió:

– Esperaré a que termine para entrar.

La joven le sonrió de manera forzada y se retiró a atender a otros pasajeros. Victoriosa llamó dos veces a la puerta. Rachel abrió al instante y su sonrisa se esfumó para en su rostro expresar sorpresa y susto. Quinn inmediatamente la empujó para entrar con ella al servicio.

– ¿Qué… que estás haciendo aquí? – Dijo al ver como Quinn cerraba con seguro la puerta – ¿Estás loca? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

– Escúchame bien Berry – dijo ignorando a sus preguntas – No tengo porque aguantar el que estés de conquistadora con cualquier mujer fácil que se te cruce, y mucho menos el saber que vas a acostarte con ella. Sé muy bien la reputación que tienes, se supone que estamos comprometidas y no voy a dejar que esto sea visto como algo falso frente a otros. No pienso arriesgarme a que Grant me venga ahora con que mi novia me es infiel y tenga que darle explicaciones por eso. Así que te vas a comportar como se debe, eres mi pareja ahora y no voy a ser la cornuda en esta relación. Te lo prohíbo Berry, desde ahora vas a dejar esas mañas que tienes. De ahora en adelante frente a lo demás vamos a ser la pareja perfecta, fuera de eso seguiremos teniendo la misma relación de una empleada y su jefa.

– Eso de relación empleada - jefa creo que no va a ser. No estamos en el trabajo Quinn, no puedes mandar sobre mí fuera de él. Yo procuraré ser la mejor prometida, novia o lo que quieras que sea frente a los demás, pero fuera de eso seguiremos siendo lo que somos. Nada.

Quinn después de escucharla sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes. Se sintió de alguna manera dolida por las palabras de Rachel, y se sintió extraña por sentirse desilusionada. Se quedaron observándose por unos minutos hasta que una decidió romper el momento.

– Pe…pero... ¿Qué haces? – Reaccionó cuando Quinn le desordenó el cabello y le desarregló la ropa.

– Vamos.

La sacó de ahí agarrada de la mano y con la mejor sonrisa de satisfacción fingida en el rostro, pasó frente a la azafata. Su propósito era hacerle entender que Rachel era su pareja y cuando la azafata se percató del aspecto de Rachel, entendió perfectamente el mensaje porque no se les volvió a acercar.

– No entiendo por qué me desarreglaste de esa forma – dijo mientras trataba de peinarse. Miró de soslayo a la azafata que cuando intercambiaron miradas, esta ultima la esquivó y siguió con lo suyo – Ahhh, ahora veo. Con que marcando territorio. ¿No?

– Silencio – le respondió volviendo a su lectura.

– ¿En serio pensabas que me iba a meter al baño con esa mujer? – preguntó de manera burlona.

– Cállate – le volvió a responder siguiendo su lectura.

– Recuerda que… "nada de malos tratos Quinn" Esta pactado – la escuchó suspirar fuertemente – A partir de ahora me comportaré como se debe, nada de coqueteos con extraños. No te preocupes por eso y lamento si sonó un poco feo lo que te dije en el baño. Sé que fuera del trabajo no hemos sido nada pero ya que estamos metidas en esto podemos tratar de conocernos, aunque claro yo te conozco más de lo que tú a mí pero eso podemos solucionarlo y no se… tratar de llevarnos mejor y hasta podamos ser amigas.

– No sé de qué rayos estás hablando Berry y espero por tu bien, que de ahora en adelante te comportes como se debe – le amenazó la rubia.

– Si, lo haré. Y ya que estamos, aprovecharé el momento… ¿Por qué me besaste la otra vez en el restaurante? ¿Era necesario?

Sentía la necesidad de saberlo, le mataba la curiosidad. Quinn, por otro lado, no se esperó esa pregunta por parte de la morocha y fingió seguir con su lectura cuando en realidad estaba pensando en darle una respuesta coherente.

– Porque… porque era la forma más fácil de hacer que esa mujer se retirara y termine contigo.

Una parte era cierta, quería que esa chica se largara. La otra parte, aunque se lo negara, era porque quería besarla. En aquel momento sintió curiosidad de saber qué se sentía besar a Rachel Berry y por qué es que tenía esa reputación de hacer que cualquiera quiera pasar más de una noche con la morena. Y aunque su beso no fue correspondido pudo sentir la textura y calidez de sus labios, algo que no le desagradó en absoluto. Luego de ese beso inmediatamente sintió la necesidad de hacerle sentir a esa joven que Rachel le pertenecía y no iba a permitir que se atreviera de nuevo a algo con ella y estropear de paso sus planes.

– Yo creo que habían otras formas de hacerlo. ¿No será que querías besarme? – le dijo con ganas de molestarla. Porque eso, aparte de saber su respuesta, era su objetivo. Molestarla.

– Ya te dije el porqué. Deja de hacer preguntas tontas y déjame leer tranquila.

– ¿Qué estás leyendo? – Dijo para después quitarle la revista que tenía en sus manos – ¿Time?

– ¡No molestes! ¡Trae acá! – Le arranchó la revista – ¿Por qué no te quedas quieta y sumándole a eso no te cortas la lengua? Hablas demasiado.

– Lo haría. ¿Pero no te sería incomodo besarme sin lengua? Ugh no me lo puedo imaginar.

– Rachel Barbra Berry. ¿Quieres hacerme enojar? ¿Ya se te olvido como me pongo cuando llego a mi límite? – Rachel negó con la cabeza – Entonces no hagas que llegue a mi limite porque estas a punto de hacerlo.

– Okey, me rindo. Tú ganas.

Quinn volvió a lo suyo, saco su revista e ignorándola por completo comenzó a leerla. Y Rachel también siguió con lo que se propuso desde un principio, saco su reproductor musical y se dispuso a escuchar sus temas favoritos hasta quedarse dormida.

.

* * *

.

El viaje llego a su fin, para alguna fue largo y para otra rápido. Quinn lo sintió agotador, y para tratar de hacer algo y entretenerse tuvo que leerse la revista más de tres veces. Era eso o despertar a Rachel y tener que soportar su molesta voz. Al contrario de Quinn, Rachel se quedó dormida. Por lo menos la rubia se contentó un poco al despertarla de un buen golpe en el hombro que la hizo saltar en su asiento. Al llegar al aeropuerto de Alaska tuvieron que tomar otro vuelo que las llevase a Sitka en otro transporte que no era el establecido, algo que desagradó y enfureció totalmente a Quinn porque ella había reservado con antelación uno de primera clase y a último momento tuvieron que tomar el más económico. Rachel esta vez si no quiso hablarle ni preguntarle nada en el camino porque sabía que en esos momentos Quinn escupiría fuego por la boca. Ya la conocía y lo mejor era no molestarla. Se distrajo al igual que Quinn mirando el hermoso paisaje que las rodeaba por la ventana. Cuando por fin el transporte se detuvo y llegaron a su tan ansiado destino, Quinn pudo ver el cambio de ánimo que tuvo Rachel al mirar por la ventana de su asiento para luego suspirar pesadamente y cerrar los ojos.

– Vaya, no sabía que teníamos bienvenida.

Dijo la rubia al mirar a unas tres personas con un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenida Rachel"

– ¿Son tus padres? ¿Esa es tu familia? – le preguntó.

– Eh… si, esa es mi familia – dijo nerviosa – Bienvenida a Sitka, jefa. Es momento de actuar, que comience la función.

Rachel rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y fue la primera en bajar con su maleta de equipaje dejando atrás a Quinn. Al escuchar los gritos de su familia Rachel sonrió e inmediatamente no perdió tiempo y fue a su encuentro.

– ¡Ahí esta! ¡Rachel aquí!

– Hola papi – fue al primero que saludó abrazándolo fuertemente – Te extrañé bastante.

– Igual yo hija, no sabes lo feliz que me pone tenerte de regreso – dijo el hombre abrazándola mas fuerte aún y con intenciones de no querer soltarla. Habían pasado años que no la veía.

– ¡Ay ya, Leroy! Déjala que la asfixias. Rachel… ¿Y yo qué? Hija ven aquí y abrázame más fuerte que a tu padre – Rachel repitió el abrazo con su madre biológica Shelby, quien cariñosamente le correspondió el abrazo.

– Yo también quiero mi abrazo Rachel – escuchó quejarse a su amiga que la miraba alegre.

– Hola Britt ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo pero justo cuando iba a abrazarla Brittany se le adelantó y se le abalanzó abrazándola fuertemente – Britt, también me alegro de verte… pero déjame respirar. Santana se pondrá celosa.

Brittany solo empezó a reír y por fin la soltó mostrándole una linda sonrisa.

– Que sorpresa mamá. No imaginé encontrarte aquí, pensé que estabas de vacaciones en Hawai – dijo la morena dirigiéndose a su madre.

– Si, pero recibí una llamada de Hiram y cogí mis maletas para acá. Por ningunas vacaciones me perdería volver a verte hija, sobre todo para conocer a esa pareja tuya que Leroy ya me comentó. Por cierto… ¿dónde está? – preguntó animadamente.

– ¿Ah? Eh… – Volteó a verla y la divisó bajando dificultosamente del avión – Ahí está, ahí viene – la señaló.

Los tres voltearon y la miraron atenta y detenidamente – ¡Wao! Es muy bonita Rachel – exclamó Brittany apenas la vio.

– Si, y es… es tu jefa – susurró Leroy no pudiéndoselo creer.

Quinn al sentirse observada se sintió un poco temerosa y al llegar donde ellos solo los saludó con un tímido "Hola"

– Quinn, ella es mi madre biológica, Shelby. Shelby, ella es mi novia… Quinn Fabray.

– Mucho gusto – respondió Quinn, quien solo la saludó con un apretón de manos.

– Hola – le respondió cariñosamente el saludo a Quinn – Yo soy la madre biológica de Rachel, ya conocerás al otro padre de mi hija. El responsable que me dejara está justo ahí – dijo graciosamente y señalando a Leroy, Quinn lo miró y luego lo hizo extraña a Rachel como pidiendo alguna explicación – Pero eso es otra historia que en su momento sabrás. No sabes el gusto que me da de conocerte, que linda que eres. Tú si debes tener algo serio con mi hija porque eres la segunda novia que conocemos formalmente de Rachel, la última fue…

– Sí, sí, si… si sigues contando esa aburrida historia que a nadie le interesa saber, nos quedaremos aquí hasta el anochecer – continuó Rachel cortando a su madre antes que dijera algo indebido. La mujer solo hizo una mueca de disgusto para después quedarse cruzada de brazos – Quinn… él es mi papá Leroy.

– Un placer – le sonrió Quinn y saludándolo de la misma forma que a la madre de Rachel. El hombre le sonrió aunque eso no evitaba que su rostro mostrara sorpresa e impresión.

– ¡Hey Rachel! No te olvides de mí. Sigo yo – se quejó infantilmente Brittany.

– Si, claro. Y por último y no menos importante… Te presento a Brittany, mi amiga de la infancia. Estudiamos juntas en la escuela.

Quinn iba a ser lo mismo que hizo con los padres de Rachel. Le estrechó la mano pero Brittany la ignoró y la saludó con un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla, que la dejó sorprendía. Nunca con nadie había tenido ese tipo de acercamiento salvo su abuela que cuido de ella de pequeña.

– Hola, Quinn. ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame ahora? Solo Quinn, Quinnie, arpía venenosa, amante de Satanás… – Quinn la miró con la boca ligeramente abierta y con su característica ceja alzada interrogó a Rachel con la mirada – Tengo una lista de nombres en casa, cuando lleguemos te puedo mostrar todos y escoges el que más te guste…. anoté todos los que le escuché decir a Rachel. Estoy segura que habrá uno que te gusta que te…

Rachel al ver la mirada de su jefa volvió a interrumpir soltando una sonora carcajada.

– ¡Ay Britt, que bromista que eres! Está bromeando – se dirigió a Quinn.

– Ya entiendo. Bueno, muchas gracias por dejarme ser parte de este fin de semana – respondió educadamente a la familia.

– Oh, eres bienvenida querida. Es un placer tenerte aquí. Déjanos llevarte al "Fuerte" – le contestó Shelby.

– Cla-claro – respondió Quinn sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

Siguió los pasos de Rachel que muy cariñosamente iba abrazada a sus padres mientras que Brittany se les adelantaba desapareciendo de su vista. Siguieron hasta llegar a una vieja camioneta, a la que con desconfianza se tuvo que subir. Se sentó en la parte de atrás en medio de Rachel y Brittany mientras que sus padres iban adelante. Dio gracias internamente de que Rachel no permitiera que su madre la interrogara con preguntas sobre cómo se conocieron y también dio gracias cuando de nuevo la morena no permitió que Brittany le preguntara cosas sobre su vida sexual. Luego de eso Rachel entretuvo a sus padres y a Brittany con cualquier tema de conversación mientras ella se decidía a observar las calles del pueblo. Con curiosidad notó que algunos locales comerciales llevaba el apellido Berry como "Sitka Souvenirs: The Berry Collection", "Berry Parcel and Post" o "Berry General Store" e inmediatamente dedujo con sorpresa que eran propiedad de su familia. No quiso preguntarle a Rachel nada en ese momento, buscaría otro a solas pues no quería interrumpir la amena conversación que había entre los demás. Pero cuando la camioneta paró y todos bajaron en un muelle, esta vez no le importó tener que interrumpir y llamar Rachel invitándola a que se quedara con ella al lado de la camioneta mientras los demás seguían su camino.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿No se supone que deberíamos ir al hotel? – le preguntó a la morena tratando de sonar calmada.

– Oh, Quinn… querida – la llamó Shelby de lejos al lograr escucharla – Decidimos cancelar su reservación. La familia no va a hoteles caros y lujosos teniendo un hogar, se quedaran con nosotros en nuestra casa.

– Eso es… maravilloso. Es fantástico – le exclamó sonriéndole de la misma forma que Shelby lo hacía – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó hacer una maldita reservación en ese lugar? – le susurró a Rachel molesta.

– ¡Dios mío! – Se quejó Rachel cuando con esfuerzo bajo la maleta de Quinn y la dejo caer al suelo – ¿Pero qué rayos llevas ahí dentro aparte de ladrillos? Vas a tener que usar las piernas para levantar esa cosa – fue lo que le dijo mientras ella llevaba la suya y seguía donde los demás.

– ¡Rachel! Ayuda a Quinn con sus maletas – le reprochó Leroy al ver que la dejaba.

– Me encantaría pero a ella le gusta hacer las cosas, sola. Ya ni insisto en ayudarla porque se negará rotundamente, es terca como una mula. No se preocupen, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta… no se le hará dificultosa la labor.

Shelby y Brittany se detuvieron junto con Leroy y Rachel para ver a Quinn que dificultosamente trataba de levantar su equipaje. Se desconcertaron un poco al escuchar la manera en que Quinn maldijo a la maleta de ruedas y luego ver como con ayuda de una patada lograba ponerla en pie y hacerla rodar. Siguieron avanzando cuando Quinn se puso en marcha, aunque esta última no dejara de maldecir por lo bajo cada vez que su maleta se atoraba con alguna pequeña piedra a su paso.

Quinn se paró en seco cuando al llegar junto con ellos se dio cuenta que irían en bote y que para llegar hasta él tenía que bajar unas escaleras. Brittany y Shelby bajaron sin ningún problema y se sentaron cómodamente en el bote mientras que Rachel bajaba con cuidado su maleta y se la entregaba a Leroy para ponerla junto con las demás. En una de esas Rachel le quitó el bolso a Quinn y queriendo ahorrar a Leroy el bajarse de nuevo del bote y llegar hasta ellas, aventó el bolso tratando de que este cayera dentro, pero a falta de un poco más de fuerza cayó al agua.

– ¡No! ¡Mi bolso! ¿Cómo…?

– La tengo, la tengo – exclamó Leroy al sacarla rápidamente del agua y según Quinn, sin ninguna delicadeza y cuidado, tirarla con las demás.

– No te preocupes Quinn, secará rápido – le dijo Rachel que se disponía a bajar por las escaleras.

– No me voy a subir en ese barco – le advirtió a Rachel.

– No tienes que hacerlo, no es obligatorio. Te veré entonces en unos días mi cielo.

– Sabes que no sé nadar.

– No vas tener que hacerlo, Quinn. Para eso está el bote – le dijo para esta vez bajar ignorando algún nuevo reclamo de Quinn.

Al llegar abajo se quedó esperando a que Quinn lo hiciera. Rachel la animó a que bajara y a ella no le quedo de otra más que hacerlo. Con cuidado se volteó, se agachó y lentamente comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Le resultaba difícil por la ropa que traía puesta y Rachel lo entendía, lo que no entendía era cómo pudo ocurrírsele a Quinn venir vestida de esa forma, con vestido y zapatos de taco. No era que iban a ir a una gala o cosa parecida. Rachel se impacientó al ver que Quinn bajaba con demasiada lentitud pero no pudo evitar verla y deleitarse un poco la vista. Así que cuando Quinn ya estaba un poco más de la mitad quiso darle una mano.

– Déjame ayudarte – le dijo tocando sin pudor su trasero.

Quinn al sentirla se detuvo bruscamente.

– Quita tu mano de ahí – le dijo sonrojada e indignada al mismo tiempo por tal atrevimiento.

Siguió bajando al ya no sentir la mano de Rachel y cuando por fin sus pies tocaron el suelo de madera, miró con ira a la morena que solo le sonrió pícaramente.

– Al fin, ya iba a envejecer mirándote bajar.

Ignoró su comentario y subió al bote seguida de Rachel. El viaje en barco no fue largo y cuando por fin llegaron Quinn no puedo evitar sorprenderse al ver una enorme y hermosa casa. Guardó sus comentarios y cuando bajaron todos del bote y ella se quedó atrás con Rachel a su lado, no pudo evitar hablarle y comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

– Dijiste que eras pobre.

– Nunca dije eso – le respondió tranquilamente Rachel.

– No me dijiste que eras rica – dijo mientras seguían caminando hacia la casa.

– Mis padres son ricos, no yo.

– Eso solo lo dicen los ricos – respondió la rubia.

– ¡Hey Rachel! ¡Bienvenida a casa! – escucharon que una joven gritó desde lejos.

Rachel al ver de quien se trataba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y no dudó en apresurar el paso para alcanzar y llegar donde sus padres y Brittany.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – les preguntó un poco molesta.

– Oh, nada. Solo una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida. ¿Es eso un crimen? – respondió Shelby serenamente.

– Invitamos a nuestros amigos íntimos y vecinos, Rachel – dijo Leroy – Todos con muchas ganas de conocerte a ti y a tu pareja.

Rachel se quedó estática en su lugar mientras sus padres y su amiga le sonreían para luego seguir avanzando.

"Tierra trágame", se dijo a si misma cuando vio como Brittany corría hacia Santana para colgarse de su cuello y sus padres llegaban donde la otra acompañante para abrazarla, intercambiar algunas palabras e invitarla a pasar a la casa.

.

* * *

Aquí estoy con otro capitulo, disculpas por la demora pero ahora que ya terminé mis exámenes, puedo decirles que actualizaré mas seguido. Gracias por seguir con la historia y por sus mensajes,y reviews. Y si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia y/o critica, pues háganla... son libres de hacerlo. ;)

Nos vemos en otro capitulo y Saludos.

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


End file.
